


The Call of Ice

by IHatePlotHoles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Byleistr is having none of your nonsense, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Giant Loki, Helblindi is Savage, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Loki Has Issues, Political Drama, Post-Avengers Asgard, Sigyn has a spine, The many types of Jotunns, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHatePlotHoles/pseuds/IHatePlotHoles
Summary: Humiliated, bleeding, and stripped of his magic, Loki faces certain death from Odin's judgment. But help comes from an unlikely source giving Loki another chance at life.





	1. Broken Hearts and Ripped Veils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is captured and awaits trial. Will anyone believe his innocence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies, and thank-you for checking out this story. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Especially constructive criticism. I'm looking for a beta-reader, preferably someone familiar with Marvel and Norse lore. If you're interested please send me a note.

    It worked.

 

    Loki had taken a huge risk playing the long con with Thanos. Loki let Thanos beat him, starve him, burn him, and subject to all manner of tortures until he let Thanos believe he broke him. Then, healed and reassured with false promises of power, Thanos sent Loki away to retrieve the Tesseract, a powerful artifact that housed the Space Gem. Once he was it earth, it was painfully easy to flub his mission - but not too much lest Thanos wises up to his tricks.

 

    He'll have to update his opinion of Midgardians. They are a lot more formidable than he remembers. Had the so-called "Avengers" been better organized, he might not have needed to throw the fight.

 

    So as he stands here muzzled, bloody, and sore - waiting for a definitely harsh sentencing - he can honestly say that he has no regrets. In this anyway. He has a slew of regrets in many, _many_ other areas in his life.

 

    "Are you ready, brother?" Thor asks.

 

    Loki just glares at him. Suddenly realizing his folly, Thor turns sheepish.

 

    "Peace out Point Break," the loud one says. He then turns turns to Loki. "And as for you, Rock of Ages, don't let the door hit you where your daddy split you."

 

    Both Loki and Thor looked very confused at that.

 

    "Tony, they're not gods," says the blond one with the bulls-eye shield.

 

    "I know. They're just crazy powerful aliens who also happen to be as old as dirt. Really, what's the difference?"

 

    The green berserker (Bruce?) smacks Tony upside the head.

 

    "OW! What was that for?"

 

    "You know what it was for."

 

    "Brucie, why you gotta be so mean? I take you in, I show you candy land, I accept you as you are. I mean, at this point, we should be besties."

 

    "We are. But I promised Pepper to smack you if weren't on your best behavior. Something about not encouraging Asgard or Loki to annihilate us."

 

    "Such confidence you have in me."

 

    The red-headed shield-maiden rolls her eyes at their antics. "Knock it off children." She turns to Thor, "Stay safe."

 

    Thor smiles warmly. "You too, Lady Natasha. And the rest of you as well. Hopefully soon I might return and we may go on quests and do battle again. I am honored to call you all my shield brothers."

 

    "You too, Thor" says the archer. He clearly doesn't understand the significance of it all, but seems flattered all the same.

 

    Thor looks heavenward. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

 

    With great haste, the brilliantly colored rainbow bridge beams down and they vanish in an instant. As they grow nearer, Thor's face becomes a mixture of joy and grimness. The same cannot be said for his prisoner.

 

    Loki's belly fill with dread. He forces his mind not to ponder what the one-eyed king has in mind for him. But his mind - ever the rebel - conjures up terrible images based on the numerous times he's faced Asgardian justice. By the time they reach the observatory, Loki is stone-faced and vaguely nauseous.

 

    A platoon of Einherjer are waiting for them. The commander examines his restraints to make sure Loki didn't loosen any of them. Once satisfied, they tie him to a horse. Loki's heart sinks at the thought of walking several kilometers to the palace while his body is quite sore. He manages to care Heimdall's look of pity before they leave.

 

    They pass through several public areas on the way to the palace. Loki watches the people point and stare and whisper with an ever sinking heart. This is not good. Odin's punishments are always harsh, but they always get harder the more public Loki's wrongdoing is. And this it the most public his faults have ever been since that time he lost a bet to those dwarves.

 

    At last they reach the palace. Both Odin and Frigga are waiting for him. Frigga is trying very hard not to cry, but a few tears still escape. She goes to embrace Loki, only for her husband to stop her.

 

    "Don't Frigga," the stone-faced man intones, "He is not worthy of it."

 

    Frigga complies, but the dam breaks. She leans of Odin's shoulder and starts to sob. It takes much self-control for Loki not to join her 

 

    They make their way downstairs into the dungeon. Thor and the Einherjer take him to one of the nicer cells. The kind usually reserved for people serving a short, non-fatal sentence. Loki is not certain if this bodes well for him or is simply the work of his mother's influence.

 

    Once in his cell, Thor removes the muzzle.  It comes off with the inside covered in spittle and blood.

 

    "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asks with a grim look.

 

    "Yes. Your friends are in trouble."

 

    "Trouble? How can they be in trouble if you are here in this cell?"

 

    "Not from me! Thanos!"

 

    "Thanos? The Mad Titan? Loki, our grandfather, King Bor, vanquished him long ago. How could Thanos be a threat?"

 

    "I did not attack your would on my own accord. Why would I when I never wanted a throne? He found me in the Void and forced me to. You need to tell Odin that as long as they have the staff I came with, Thanos has a means of trying again."

 

    Thor frowns, "If this is a ruse to get out of punishment ..."

 

    Loki smirks. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit I have hope it will help my case. But I know the All-Father. Extenuating circumstances mean precious little to him. No. The threat is very real. All of Yggdrasil is at stake."

 

    One of the Einherjer clears his throat. "Your Grace, it is time to leave."

 

    Thor sighs. "Of course." He turns to Loki. "I don't know if I believe you, but if there is a chance this is all true, I will tell our Father. He will decide if there is any truth to your claims."

 

    Loki sadly shakes his head. "Don't you see, Thor? He's not our father. He's yours. Always has been."

 

    "Loki, you spend so much time playing the victim that you warp reality into a world that does not exist. I have to go now. I'll see you at your trial."

 

    Loki watches then leave the dungeon. It is easy to tell Thor is extremely conflicted, but the Einherjer show no emotion. Loki isn't sure if that makes him feel better or not. Once he's pretty certain they've left, he walks to the back of his cell and sits on the floor. And he laughs. He laughs and laughs until his laughs turn to sobs. Then he sobs himself to sleep.

 

    Kilometers away, Heimdall stands on the observatory with a mournful expression. He peers out as far out as he can see. There is no sign on Thanos, but that doesn't mean Loki is lying. Heimdall's sight is limited to Yggdrasil and Thanos could easily be outside of it. And besides, Loki wouldn't lie about something like that.

 

    Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Heimdall's sight works has boggled my mind ever since I saw the movie. I've also heard a lot about the edge of his sight. So I decided to make his sight reliant on his connection to Yggdrasil (don't know if that's a thing) and the edge is literally the edge of Yggdrasil.


	2. The Pain of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin gets a surprise request. Thor is broken hearted. Frigga visits her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't abandoned. I'm just busy.
> 
> I wanted to portray these characters a little differently that they tend to be in fanon (no idea much about canon though). Frigga is flawed, but well meaning. Heimdall is a pretty cool dude. Doesn't like Loki, but doesn't hate him either. Odin is haunted by his past. And Loki doesn't keep everythig bottled up. He does get tired of repeating himseld though.
> 
> Thank-you gladheonsleeps and YO SISTA for commenting. Comments make my day.

    Odin settles his weary bones on his favorite chair in his study. He's supposed to be reading and approving new measures from his council. However, recent events have him remembering that day so many years ago in that Jotunn temple.

 

    Swaddled and squalling, the blue babe jarred sharply against the slaughter surrounding him. Then again, Ymirite acolytes hardly live a life of battle. Still, even with the small handful of soldiers guarding the Casket of Ancient Winters, Odin expected more security.

 

    Perhaps Laufey expected them to have more reverence for their foreign deities. More fool on him seeing as entire peoples bow down to him in worship.

 

    "Please! Grant him mercy!"

 

    He glances towards the commotion. One of his men, clearly annoyed with the screams and seeking to out an end to it, attempts to snatch the child from a Ymirite nun.

 

    That always struck Odin as odd. Why plead for mercy for the child and not for herself? Perhaps if the baby died, she was as good as dead? Perhaps she knew better to plead for something she had no hope for getting? Who knows but she.

 

    It was then that his mother's words came back to him. Bestla was a Sky Giant, an enemy to the Frost Giants who overtook her homeland of Jotunheim millennia ago. Yet asuch as she hated them, there was one thing she would never condone:

 

    " _Never attack a servant of Ymir. And never lay siege to his altar. For if you do, his children will rise up against you. For we are all children of his body._ "

 

    Odin never gave his mother's beliefs any credit, but as he stood there, babe bloody and screaming, blood from the Ymirites flowing down the stairs and over the floor, that fear took hold of his heart. Not wanting to invite any more trouble, he vowed to raise the child as his own. Then later, he'd send him back to Jotunheim with the Casket of Ancient Winters to heal the damage both the Frost Giants and Asgard wrecked on this world.

 

    So Odin left, feeling lighter and secure, until the child - now free from blood - reverted back to his Frost Giant form revealing him to be Laufeyson. Taken with dread and fear, Odin placed a giess on the baby making sure he'd always return to his pale skinned, green-eyed state. And no one but Frigga, Heimdall, and the soldiers sworn to secrecy was the wiser.

 

    Frigga adopted the child and named him Loki for the trickster raven stories she grew up with. Once Thor declared himself his big brother, he abandoned all thoughts of using Loki to further subjugate Jotunheim. Seeing how much joy he brought the family, Odin saw no reason to inform Loki of his true heritage. 

 

    In fact, he did everything in his power to make Loki as Asir as possible. He even taught him to prefer the Asir and despise the Jotun. But for all his efforts, Loki stayed somewhat disconnected from Asgard. And no matter what Odin did, the boy was always very different. And every attempt to change that only made Loki resent him more.

 

    Looking back, Odin can now admit, he was too harsh on the boy. Loved him less than Thor. Hurt him more than was necessary. But whenever he looked at Loki's face, all he could see was the broken, bleeding bodies in the temple. It was if Loki was his curse for that day in the temple.

 

    Still, even if he helped push his son into madness, he must answer for his crimes. Treason, attempted fratricide, attempted genocide, concerning another world under Asgard's protection - and that is just what he is able to prove.

 

    Odin isn't too sure why Loki would even try to conquer Midgard - he's pretty sure the world is beneath his efforts - but he must be punished all the same. But what to do with him? Ordinarily, such crimes would incur the death sentence, but he knows Frigga would resist that until her dying breath. Life in prison is another option, but with their long life spans, Odin is afraid that may do more harm than good when Loki eventually finds a way out.

 

    Suddenly there's a rapid knock at the door.

 

    "Enter!"

 

    A page boy, incredibly nervous and trying very hard not to show it, hurries in. He holds a message with Heimdall's seal on it.

 

    Odin opens it up. The words drain the golden hue right from his skin.

 

    "Your Majesty?" asks the concerned boy.

 

    "Run along and attend to your duties. There is nothing here for you to worry about."

 

    The boy nods knowing better than to question his king. He bows low and runs out.

 

    Odin looks longingly at his stack of paperwork. As much as it bores him to tears and elevates his blood pressure, he'd rather deal with that than the reason Heimdall has summoned him so late at night.

* * *

     Thor lingers in front of Loki's old chambers. The past few days have been very strange to him. His only brother survived his suicide attempt only to try to conquer Midga- _Earth_ \- with an army of creatures Thor has never seen.

 

    According to Man of Iron, there were legions more of them on the other side of the portal waiting to come through. The more he thinks about it, the more it bothers him. Loki is a ruthless tactician and is not above playing dirty. For all the Avenger's might, Loki should have put up much more of a fight. What's more is that he didn't use any of his tricks. Just that scepter Thor has never seen before.

 

    So much of the events don't make any sense. But ever since Loki brought those accursed Frost Giants into Asgard, Thor hasn't known _what_ to think. The baby brother he adored for years is actually a murderous Frost Giant.

 

    Perhaps his true nature began to over power whatever magic Odin used to keep him Asir-like. It's hard to say. All he knows is nothing is as it should be and things will never be the same again.

 

    "Couldn't sleep?"

 

    Thor turns to see his mother. She's clearly been crying, but he won't bring it up. Today has been a trying day for everyone.

 

    "Hello, Mother," he says as he warmly embraces her, "What brings you by?"

 

   "Just wanting to remember simpler times. And I suspect you came here for the same thing."

 

    Thor gives a wry laugh and buries his face into her shoulder. Frigga tenderly rubs his back as they both try not to cry.

 

    "What happened, Mother?" he laments, "Why did Loki do what he did?"

 

    "I don't know, Thor. But I think that this was a long time coming."

 

    "Because of his heritage?"

 

    "Because things hasn't been the best for your brother. And you know how he holds a grudge."

 

    "Yes. I'm sure he has a thousand imagined slights."

 

    "I don't think he imagined them, Thor. You two see the world very differently. Perhaps something you might see as all in good fun might be very different for your brother."

 

    "Then he is a weakling."

 

    Frigga grabs Thor's shoulders and pulls him away until she can look him in the eye.

 

    "Your brother is many things, Thor, but a weakling is not one of them. And I suspect it's that kind of thinking that helped us get to where we are today."

 

    Thor doesn't see it, but his mother has always had a special understanding when it comes to Loki.

 

    "Loki said something to me when I put him away. He told me that he wasn't the one responsible, but the person he laid the blame at doesn't make any sense."

 

    "Who was it, love?"

 

    "Thanos."

 

    " _Thanos!_ "

 

    "Yes that is what he said. But that doesn't make any sense. Grandfather Bor defeated him eons ago. How could he have been the one controlling Loki?"

 

    "Your grandfather didn't defeat Thanos so much as strip him of his power and banish him from the Nine."

 

    "So then Loki very well could have encountered him when he fell into the Void."

 

    Frigga's face turns ashen. "It is a very real possibility."

 

    "Then there is no time to lose! We need to tell Father and free Loki at once!" Thor turns to dash to Odin's chambers but Frigga's firm hand holds him back.

 

    "No, Thor. We'll tell your Father about Thanos tomorrow morning. It is late and he has had enough stress for one day."

 

    "Well what about Loki? Surely he shouldn't stay in a cell all night."

 

    "Thor, even if he isn't responsible for the attack on Midgard, he still has to answer for committing treason and trying to kill you. I know it hurts, but you must wait."

 

    Thor deflates like a punctured ball. He nods very reluctantly and flops down on one of Loki's chairs.

 

    "Well what can I do? I hate sitting around doing nothing. I should be doing something!"

 

    "Thor, sometimes all we can do is wait. Why don't you make merry with Sif and the Warriors Three? Take your mind off of things before you do something rash."

 

    "Rash? Me?"

 

    His mother simply levels him a look.

 

    "Fine. But I don't feel like making merry."

 

    "Then let your friends ease your troubles. Or you may spend some time with me in my garden."

 

    Thor frowns. As much as he loves taking strolls through his mother's garden, he knows the beautiful flowers will just aggravate him even more.

 

    "I think I'll go to the training yard instead."

 

    Frigga frowns, but nods. She holds her son once more before opening the door and heading over to Loki's seemingly endless bookshelves. Or maybe they are endless. Loki relishes doing the impossible with his magic whenever he can.

 

    Thor stands up and walks to her. He sees the way her hands tremble and her eyes water. "Don't worry mother. Things will get better. I promise you this." He leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

 

    "Don't make promises you can't keep, son."

* * *

 

    There is something oddly relaxing about staring at a force field. The quiet humming, the occasional shimmer, it's the perfect white noise. So long as Loki focus on that, his mind is at ease and untroubled. He's just starting to drift off when he hears the sound of prim heels on stone. He bolts up to see his mother cradles a small stack of books in her arms.

 

    "Hello, son. It's good to see you."

 

    His heart leaps for joy for a moment before reality comes crashing back down. He is not the little boy who would follow his mother to the library to learn spells. He is not her son. And she is not his mother. He is little more than Odin's stolen pawn and she the woman who took pity on him.

 

    "What are you doing here, Frigga?"

 

    She frowns. "Is that how you address your mother?"

 

    "You are not my mother."

 

    "Of course I am. I am your mother, Odin your father, and Thor your brother. That is how it's always been."

 

    "Has it? Odin stole me from my home, and you did nothing. You were complicit in his crimes. Or did you convince yourself it was for the greater good?"

 

    "Loki-"

 

    "Only Thor is innocent in all this because that oaf doesn't know the meaning of deceit. And even then I'm still not certain if I want to claim him as my brother."

 

    "Son-"

 

    "And you know what? I'm not even truly upset about Odin stealing me from Jotunheim. It would have been a terrible place to grow up. I'm angry about how you two handled things afterwards. You let me grow up hating Jotunns knowing all the time I was one. You let me grow up surrounded by people who would kill me on sight if they knew what I was and did nothing to change things. Did you truly care about me? Or were you that desperate for a spare?"

 

   "Loki, we love you. We only wanted what was best for you! Yes, I admit we didn't handle things in the best way possible, but we only wanted what was best!"

 

    "Best for whom? You were far hasher with me than you ever were with Thor. I know I wasn't the best of sons - or people for that matter - but Thor never got his lips sewed shut. Thor never had to fix your husband's mistakes and have to be the scapegoat too. Did you know that on Midgard they still think that I was raped by a horse and Odin keeps him as his personal steed. I'm not sure if you ever loved me. Or Thor for that matter. Because if you did, you would have never put him on the throne before he was ready."

 

    Frigga stands motionless. Her lips press into an almost invisible line. Her eyes begin to water though she fiercely blinks to keep them at bay. Normally Loki would fall over himself apoligizing, trying to take the sting of his sharp tongue away. But seeing as he his currently in a cage - perhaps for the rest of his miserable life - he isn't as inclined to be forgiving.

 

    "You're right, son," Frigga croaks, interrupting his downward spiral into smouldering rage and self-pity, "We did not do what was right by you like we should. We made a lot of mistakes, and we can't ever make up for them. But no matter what, please never forget that we loved you, and love you still, the best way we know how."

 

    She stands there for a few moments, hoping that Loki will do something - anything - besides stare are the wall in silence. Eventually she gives up. She mutters quick spell, and the books vanish from her arms before appearing beside Loki. Frigga looks at him one more time before walking away. Back to the golden speldor of Asgard.

 

    Loki looks at the stack off books that are now trapped in the cell with him. He recognizes several well read titles from his bedroom. His mother or Odin must have broken his wards. Probably his mother. If it were Odin, his books would be in a bonfire right now.

 

    He looks at the titles. Several of these are ones he hasn't read if a few centuries. However, the one on the bottom gives him pause. It's an old book. Probably from when King Bor was still a young man.

 

    It's an old healing book about Frost Giants. Perhaps from when the Frost Giants weren't stuck on their slowly decaying realm. And considering the sections about Frost Giant babies and children look the most read, it's probably the book that his mother used when he was young. Not sure how to take this information, Loki grabs the book and hurls it into the forcefield. Aside from bending few pages, the book doesn't seem worse for wear.

 

    "Just like your people. No matter what people do to get rid of you, you still somehow manage to survive. Just like me."

 

    Loki looks around the cell. No one is watching him but Heimdall. Taking solace in the fact that Heimdall doesn't care what he does so long as it isn't trouble, Loki lies down on his cot and cries unti he fall alseep.


	3. Perceptions of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between kings. Thor gets a reality check. Sif questions her life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief description of gore in the begining of the second section. Feel free to skip it. Also my spell checker is down so please forgive all typos.
> 
> Shout out to Hieiko and Lov_pb for your lovely comments. They make my day.

    No one has done what Odin is about to do for thousands of years. Normally he wouldn't even consider such a request, but circumstances being what they are, it would be foolish to ignore this request.

 

    Ever since Thor broke the Bifrost (Odin understands why - but it doesn't make him less annoyed), no one has been able to leave or come to Asgard. He had to find a highly unstable Light Elf orb just for sending Thor to retrieve his wayward brother. It's a miracle they managed without dying. But now that he has the Tessaract, it's should be much easier now.

 

    Heimdall sets it up, his stoic face betrays nothing. Odin, however, is on pins and needles. Thanks to both of his sons, Jotunheim is in shambles and may never recover. This time, there is no war to excuse their attempted genocide. If he doesn't play his cards right, Asgard will be facing another war - this time the realms against them. And they just might lose.

 

    The Tessaract is worlds different from the Bifrost. The Bifrost is loud, flashy, and fatal if used incorrectly (Loki). The Tessaract on the other hand, is more like opening a door. It's much quieter and less noticable. But the Frost Giants don't seem surprised when the blue portal greets them instead of the colorful Bifrost. They simply step through as if they use transdimensional portals all the time.

 

    The first Frost Giant looks pretty much like the ones Odin met on the battlefield. Tall, broad, and extremely muscular with thick squat horns this man is clearly a force to be reckoned with. The second one though makes him do a double take. The man is definately Loki's biological brother. Tall, thin, and leanly muscled with goat-like horns similar to Loki's ceremonial helmet, the man regally takes in his surroundings. The moonlight highlights his angular features and makes his long curly hair gleam.

 

    "Borson-King," he says in a rich voice, "I am Helblindi-King, the current regent of Jotunheim."

 

    "Well met, King Helblindi. It was rather bold of you to request a late audience with me."

 

    "Considering recent events, I'd say I'm being extremely charitible. The people of Jotunheim have been struggling for years since we went to war, but we managed to get by somehow. Then your eldest son came out of the blue and slayed scores of us, and your youngest conspired to destroy our entire planet. It would be my right to ask another realm - maybe even one outside of Yggdrasil - to help us retaliate, but I believe that there has been enough spilled blood."

 

    "Then what _do_ you want?"

 

    "Restitution. Our world has been dying a slow death for a very long time. Longer than I've been alive. Now we are rapidly heading towards it."

 

    "I will not give you the Casket of Ancient Winters."

 

    "You do not have the right to do so, Borson-King. By taking the Casket and never returning it, you doomed my world to never recover from war. Every year, more and more of us are dying because Jotunheim is not what it should be. Is it right for a King from another dimension to grind another world into oblivion?"

 

    "At least tell me what you want with it."

 

    "You may take solace in the fact that it will never be used for war again."

 

    "Is that all you came here for? The Casket?"

 

    "No. I also came here for supplies and your son."

 

    "My son?!" Odin's mind immediately goes to Thor.

 

    "Not that one. He is banned from Jotunheim until further notice. No. I want the other one."

 

    "Loki? What do you want with him."

 

    "Aside from being infinately more useful than his hammer-weilding brother and being the cause of more damage? When my father saw him in person the day when your children and their band of idiots came to kill us, my father said that there was something familiar about him. He couldn't see past the white skin and the green eyes, but I could. For years I thought that you killed my older brother that day in the temple. But no. You stole him and raised him as one of your own."

 

    The blood drains from Odin's face. "How-"

 

    "How could I have known? We _are_ in possession of surveillance equipment. I saw him has he helped slaughter my people. Or should I say _our_ people."

 

    "You father left him to die!"

 

    "Yes, my father abandoned his only heir by putting him in the well guarded temple with the Casket of Ancient Winters. Is that the lie you tell yourself to help you sleep at night?"

 

    Odin fumes.

 

    "Anyway, I do believe that my demands are more than reasonable. Will you grant them or shall I tell my people to prepare for war?"

 

    Odin sighs. "Yes. All I ask is to give me a week."

 

    "That is more than reasonable. I will come again in seven days. Until then Borson-King." Helblindi gives a small nod before he turns to Heimdall. "If you would be so kind as to open the portal, I would greatly appreciate it."

 

    The stoic man grabs the Tesseract before standing back to active it. The two Frost Giants step through and the portal silently closes behind them. Odin muses how it looks like they were never here. But they were. And Odin would rather not think about everything that implies.

 

    "It is late, my King," Heimdall's voice rumbles.

 

    "Yes. I supose it is."

 

    "Good night, Majesty."

 

    "Good night Heimdall."

 

    As the wearied old king gallops off to sleep, the watcher looks out at Jotunheim. He's been watching the young king for months now. For all the bravado he shows, in private, he's extremely worried and heart-broken about the state of his people, and the others living on Jotunheim. Heimdall has no idea what he wants with the Casket in particular. He's never really understood how it works in relation to its realm. But he knows that it's in good hands with Helblindi. And Loki too once the prince gets over his feelings. And that's really the best he can hope for. With these comforting facts in mind, Heimdall resumes his private mission of looking out for the Mad Titan.

* * *

 

    Smashing practice dummies leaves Thor wanting. When you smash them, bits of fabric, wool, and wood go flying everywhere. It's a bit messy, but nowhere near as bad as smashing a real person. There's no blood spraying. No bits of brain matter or viscera flying about. No sqealching of flesh or crunch of bone. And really that's what Thor is wanting now more than anything.

 

    "Have the practice dummies done something to offend you?"

 

    Thor turns to see his weary father strolling towards him. "It is nothing, father. I am 'blowing off steam' as the Midgardians say."

 

    "Such an odd turn of phrase."

 

    "Aye. They have a great many of them."

 

    Odin walks over to a nearby bench and motions for Thor to join him. "Tell me, son. What is really going on with you. I haven't seen you this upset since the day Loki ruined your coronation."

 

    "In his own way, Loki did us all a favor. I was not ready for that  - I see that now. But ever since that day, I find myself with more questions than answers."

 

    "Like what?"

 

    "For example, I get why you didn't tell Loki what he is. But what I don't get is why you didn't make things better for him if he found out. I was talking to Captain America - the leader of the Avengers - and he told me about his time during Midgard's second World War. One of the biggest foes his people fought with the Germans. The things they did to the Cpatain's people and to others surpassed the vileness of the Frost Giants many times over. And yet now the Captain's people and these Germans are on very good terms. A child born in Germany would have no shame for being born where he was. He would have no shame in being what he was. And that was only a few decades ago. But the war between the Frost Giants and the Asir happened centuries ago, and there has been no healing for anyone. You could have done something about that and you didn't. No one did."

 

    "Son, it was a long and bloody war. So many of us died. And for those as long lived as us, such a thing is inconceivable."

 

    "But that is not an excuse. The Frost Giants have been limping along to a slow death for a very long time now and we have done nothing about it. We have not helped them. We have no put them out of their misery. For all my life I was taught we are the superior race. But are we really if we condone the things we have done to those weaker than us?"

 

    Shame pools deep in Odin's belly until it become tinged with piping hot anger. "Have you lost your mind, son? That kind of thinking will give our enemies all the invitation they need to crush us under their boot heels. We have remained on top for so long because we crush those who would oppose us. Where would we be if we looked out for the other realms without looking out for ourselves? I can assure you that the others realms would not be so kind with us."

 

    "But that is just it, Father. Aren't we being too intense about it? Won't that set us up for failure?"

 

    "Are your questioning me? I have been king for far longer that you have been alive. My rule has been the most peaceful in the history of Asgard. What are your qualitifications? Centuries acting like a spoiled brat until you managed to get yourself banished. And when you come back, you come back soft headed! If there is one good thing that has come from all this is that I realize now that you are not ready for the throne. You may _never_ be ready for the throne. All these centuries of weilding the Odinforce has taken a toll on my body. I want to be able to rest let I die from the stress. But clearly I cannot rely on you at all."

 

    Thor just stares at him gobsmacked, a hurt expression deeply etched onto his face. He isn't one for crying, but right now he has to will himself not to cry.

 

    Odin seems to realize what he's just said because he suddenly looks away.

 

    "You're right, Father," Thor eventually says in a solomn tone, "I haven't been a good prince, son, brother, friend, or person for a very long time. I realize that now. But I am trying to be better. All I ask is that you be patient with me."

 

    Odin just nods. Realizing that that is as close as he is ever going to get to an apology, Thor nods back and turns to continue smashing practice dummies.

 

    "For what it's worth, I do love your brother. I always have."

 

    Thor turns around to look at his father. He's never notice how small of a man he is. Or perhaps Thor has simply gotten much bigger over the years. He hasn't noticed a lot of things in his life. Would he be in this situation now if he did?

 

    "It isn't I who needs to hear these things, Father."

 

   Odin says nothing. He simply turns around and walks towards the palace. Thor looks at the practice dummy he was about to smash. Suddenly it doesn't seem very appealing anymore. Instead he decided to head to the taverns. His friends are likely at one of them right now, and he is in no mood to be alone.

* * *

 

    _***CRASH***_

 

    "Another!"

 

    Sif rolls her eyes at Fandral's shenanigans. This is his third drink for the night. Which means than after this one he'll start to wander over to the serving wenches and convince them to come to bed with him. Considering that pretty much every serving wench in Asgard has slept with Fandral at least once, Sif not really sure why they would want a repeat performance.

 

    She turns her gave to her two other companions. Volstag is wolfing down his food with much gusto as per usual. One would think that his wife doesn't feed him. But she does. Quite often in fact. Really it's a surprise the ginger man isn't bigger than he already is. Meanwhile Hogun sits quietly eating his food and sipping his mead. Tonight is like a great many nights she's spent with her friends. The only difference is that normally Loki would be lurking in a corner causing mischief while Thor eggs him on. She can think of an especially memorable time when Loki squashed Fandral's attempts to get lucky by giving his mustache a set of eyes. Everying but Fandral found it hilarious.

 

    Oh Loki. It seems nearly everything unpleasent in her life comes back to that man. If it wasn't for the fact that he thinks so little of people in general, Sif would be convinced he lived solely for the displeasure of others. Really he only spent time with them for Thor's sake. If he had his way, he'd live in the palace library until the day he died. Perhpas he Thor had let him do that for all these years, everyone would be better for it.

 

    Suddenly Thor comes in. If Sif wasn't looking in his direction, she never would have noticed him. Normally when Thor enters a tavern, he commands attention. His cheerfully booming voice perks everyone up. Light practically glows ffrom his person. It's like everything good abut life is rolled up inside him and he's eager to share it with you. Not today though. Today Thor is as grim faced as Hogun. And as most unpleasent things in life, it all comes back to Loki.

 

    Sif doesn't do hugs so the closest thing she comes to it is placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

    "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

    Thor sighs. "No, Sif. I woud like the eat, drink, and be merry tonight."

 

    "Well I can help with that." She motions over one of the serving wenches. "Your best mead."

 

    The wench looks at Thor, suddenly understanding. "Would you like something to eat with it as well, my prince? Cook discovered a new recipie from Vanaheim and it is absolutely divine. Sir Volstag has all ready eaten four helpings."

 

    Thor smirks. "If Volstag approves so much, then yes. I think I'll have some."

 

    "Right away, my prince."

 

    The moment she curtsies away and leaves, the smile falls right off his face. He like that for much of the night, actually. He'll put on a show for the people in the tavern, but it's a pale imitation. And frequently he won't even try to pretend. Fadral is too wrapped up in his latest conquest, and Volstag his food, for either of the to notice. But Sif and Hogun do.

 

    "Well, you're eating and drinking. But you're certainly not being merry."

 

    Thor looks at Sif. "I am trying. But it is difficult. So many things weigh on my heart that I find it hard to be glad."

 

    Hogun speaks the first words he's said in hours. "Perhaps if you unburden your heart, you will feel better."

 

    "Perhaps, Hogun," Thor sighs, "But not in here."

 

    Hogun nods. "Then shall we go to the grove?"

 

    "That's a good idea," Sif says, "I'll fetch the others."

 

    "Leave them," Hogun replies, "Fandral is about to sleep in another's bed And Volstag is two helpings away from a food coma."

 

    Thor nods. "Good point. We can update them in the morning."

* * *

 

    Centuries ago an adolecent Fandral discovered a large grove of trees a mile away from town. It had a small clearing hidden by all the trees. Fandral deemed it the perfect place for a quick romp, but Thor and the rest used it as a place to talk in private. No one but Heimdall knew where they were because he was kind enough to let them keep the secret. Well, Odin and Frigga probably knew too, but they were kind enough to play along.

 

    Tonight Thor is especially glad for this privacy. He doesn't think he could speak otherwise.

 

    Sif and Hogun settle down beside him. They know that whatever it is, it's about Loki. Knowing that your brother tried to kill you and is currently in prison for that and a long list of other crimes isn't a good feeling.

 

    "Friends, what I am about to tell you in a secret. You must swear to me that it will never leave this grove."

 

    "Thor, we're your friends," Sif reassures him, "You know we'd never betray you."

 

    " _Swear it_!"

 

    Both Hogun and Sif jump at that. But they raise their fists to their chests anyway.

 

    "We swear it," they say in unison.

 

    Thor relaxes, but only just. He starts and stops over and over again before falling silent. Sif and Hogun are on pins and needles waiting for him to say something. Anything.

 

    "My brother is not my brother," Thor finally blurts out.

 

     Sif's eyes grow round and her jaw drops. Hogun just blinks, but that's saying a lot for him. Neither one of them were expecting that.

 

    "What do you mean, Thor?" Hogun asks, "Is he a skin taker?"

 

    "No. He is the Loki we have always known. Sort of. But there is no blood shared between us."

 

    "I've always wondered how he can have black hair and green eyes when they rest of you have blond hair and blue eyes," Hogun muses, "I just assumed the king took a bedmate during the war."

 

    Sif smacks Hogun. Admittedly there is a tradition of sorts for men - single, married, and betrothed - to take a bedmate during times of war. But it is very rude of him to suggest that the King was unfaithful to Queen Frigga.

 

    "If only it were that simple. No, there is not an ounce of Asir blood in him. Loki hails from Jotunheim."

 

    "What?!"Sif stares at him scandalized and sickened.

 

    "Are you sure? He's very small to be a Frost Giant," Hogun reasons, "Maybe the King rescued a slave child."

 

    "No. Loki has never been a slave in his life. In fact, he was a prince."

 

    "Prince?" Sif nearly shrieks, "But that would make him ..."

 

    "Laufeyson." Hogun finishes.

 

   "Didn't he kill him though?"

 

    "Aye, but family means precious little to Loki. Look at what he did to Thor."

 

    "That's just it. Family means everything to Loki. Remeber Boda?"

 

    They wince at that. A long time ago, Loki met a beautiful Giantess name Angrboda. They fell in love and ran off together. Loki married her making her royalty in her own right. But Boda didn't care about any of that. She just wanted Loki, so the two of them lived in a simple cottage on Alfheim. There she bore him two sons and daughter. Things were wonderful for the happy family until Odin found them. In his anger, Odin struck Boda down and killed her. He would have killed the children too had not Loki come home right that instant. He begged and pleaded for their lives to be spared. So Odin made him take an oath. And oath that he would disown his children and never see them again so long as Odin was his king. When Loki quickly agreed, Odin cast one of his sons into the depths of Midgard's seas and the other lay chained up in the wilds of Asgard. The daughter, however, was a sickly child and passed away after losing both her parents.

 

    Loki went through a downward spiral of depression and anger after that. Thor can remember many a sleepless night holding his crying, screaming brother in a vain attempt to sooth him. Eventually. Loki accepted the situation, but he was no longer the playful imp he once was. This Loki was sarcastic, scathing, and downright cruel sometimes. Really, Sif is surprised that Loki didn't destroy Asgard then instead of waiting all these years to turn into a sociopathic villan.

 

    "When I think about that, or the time get got his lips sewed shut, or the time Father made him prevent that Frost Giant from completing the wall and then we all humiliated him afterwards. Do you know I told him on Midgard that he was getting mad at imagined slights? But the more I think about things, the more I feel like this was centuries in the making."

 

    "Thor, you didn't make him try to kill you, or blast that entire planet, or try to conquer Midgard. He did it all on his own."

 

    "You're right. It's just that I feel like we still contributed to this. Like, if we had simply treated Loki with basic respect, would life have been better for us all?"

 

    Sif and Hogun are quiet. Sif remembers once so very long ago when she was jelous that she couldn't train to be a warrior, but _he_ could learn magic. She called him _argr_ in front of the entire training yard. Loki retaliated by shaving all her golden hair off. He felt so bad about it that he went out to get her new hair in the form of a magic wig. He commissioned two dwarf brothers to make it for her, but when they demanded his head in payment, Loki refused and stole it. When he gave it to Sif, he didn't know that the dwarves had cursed it so when she put it on, the golden locks turned jet black. SIf complained to Odin thinking he did hat to get more revenge on her. When the entire story came out, Odin had a delema. He could either save face and let the dwarves - two very well connected men who could make things Odin could easily use to benefit Asgard - take their payment. Or he could protect Loki. Odin decided to save face. Loki managed to take his way out of decapitation, but he wound up getting his lips sewn shut.

 

   Hogun never really did anything two Loki. But he never defended him either. For a person like Loki, that's pretty much the same thing.

 

   The three of them sit in the moonlight remembering all the things they that hurt Loki growning up. Sif and Hogun especially remembered the treason they commited when they ran off to retrieve Thor from his banishment even though it was the will of Odin and they had no reason at the time to get him.

 

    Hogun eventually breaks the quiet. "So then why would Loki want to rule Midgard then? It seems extremely out of character for him. The Midgardians are basically hords of unruly children, and Loki barely has the patience to deal with people. It doesn't make any sense to me."

 

    "When I went to see my brother, he told me that when he fell into the Void, the Mad Titan found him, and forced him to attack Midgard. Why he would want to attack Midgard is anyone's guess."

 

    "So you think he's lying?" Sif asks.

 

    "I think that there is so much going on that we don't know or understand. And I fear that until we do, we could all be in grave danger."

 

    Sif looks in the direction of the palace. She can't see it past the trees, but she can imagine Loki sitting in his cell. She doesn't feel bad that he's there. In fact, he probably is sitting in a cell far nicer than he deserves. What she does feel bad about is that she cannot justify why she isn't in a cell right next to him. In fact, she can't justify why the Warriors Three, Heimdall, and Thor have been allowed to pretty much go scott free. And most importantly, should she question Odin's grace for forgiving their crimes or should she demand to be in the dungeon right next to Loki.

 

    They sit in the grove for a little while longer with only the moonlight and their thoughts for company. They stay there for hours until Volstag comes for them a bit annoyed at being abandoned. When she goes home that night, Sif knows that whatever sleep she does get will not be restfull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much to read in terms of all things Jotun. So if you are a hardcore fan about all things Norse Giant, I apologize in advance. I'll take inspiration, but I'm pretty much going to be doing my own thing. But give me a chance, and I'll take you on a journey you'll never forget.


	4. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helblindi mourns. Odin visits his son. Thor and Heimdall stroll down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Gladheonsleeps and tisifone21 for the lovely comments. U appreciate them both.
> 
> There's a lot of philosophy in this story - this chapter especially. A major theme that seems to be emerging is forgiveness and redemption. Is any person too aweful to write off? Is there a limit to the things you should forgive someone about? A lot of characters have various reasons to hate each other, but their hate just serves to add more chaos into the mix. I'm looking forward to exploring this more.

    So many people dream of having power. Maybe it's the power to make decisions for themselves. Or making an impact on the world. Perhaps they even dare to dream about rulling the world. But nobody ever stops to really think about what happens when you get that power.

 

    Helblindi never really wanted to be the King of Jotunheim. As he learned from both his father Laufey, and his mother Nal, any dreams he had for ruling quickly turned into nightmares. His planet is dying. Has been for longer than his father has been on the throne. So understandably he's always hoped in his heart of hearts that his father would outlive him. That or Borson-King hadn't killed his older brother who could then ascend the throne. Funny how life works. His brother's alive only to kill their father and Helblindi still is king of a frozen wasteland.

 

    There are benefits though. For example, when you step through a strange portal to visit the king of another dimension, people go along with it without questioning your sanity (at least out loud).

 

    "You're alive!"

 

    Everyone that is except for family. Helblindi turns to greet his younger brother Byleistr. He's an average sized man with a medium build. He has his head shaved in the traditional manner of a Frost Giant warrior, even though his laid back and jovial demeanor suggests otherwise. Still, he's keen witted and a master at strategy. He's the only person in the whole world that Helblindi can be completely honest and vulnerable with. Which is why he is also the only one in the whole world who can get away with talking and acting so informal with him.

 

    "Of course I'm alive. You know that Borson-King is hesitant to go to battle these days. Killing two different regents in such a short amount of time would definitely start a war."

 

    Byleistr just shrugs at that. "Still, you have to admit you took a huge risk doing that. What would have happened if that Aesir brute was there? You know he doesn't listen to reason."

 

    "By, I have been taking care of myself long before Farbauti brought you into this world. I know how to use common sense."

 

    "Speaking of which, you should probably go see her. Let her know you're still alive."

 

    Helblindi hums in agreement. Ever since Odin kidnapped Loki, his mother Nal had been chronically depressed. So much so that not long after she gave birth to Helblindi, who apparently bears a striking resemblance to Loki, Nal hung herself. Eventually his father remarried to another woman - Farbauti. Laufey's top general is an aloof and stern woman, but she loves Helblindi like he was her own. So knowing her, she'll have Byleistr smack him for making her worry.

 

    The two brothers stroll down the halls together in comfortable silence. Their footsteps echo in the halls. Despite rumors of the contrary, Jotunheim's buildings are not crumbling down around the people. After the war, Laufey did have repairs done for the majority of the ruined buildings, but due to the devastation, most of them are far removed from the splendor that they once had. The rest lay on the outskirts of society. A painful reminder of what once was and will never be again.

 

    "So, is Loki-Prince also Loptr-Prince?"

 

    Helblindi flinches a little at Byleistr's sudden question. It is a simple question with a simple answer. But the implications are more than he feels capable of dealing with.

 

    "Why don't we just wait until we get to Farbauti. I don't feel like saying this more than once."

 

    Byleistir gives him a grim nod and doesn't say anything else the rest of the way. The silence is no longer companionable. Rather, it feels stale - like an old lingering smell that needs to be airemanage Helblindi sighs as they come to Farbauti's chambers and open the doors.

 

    As per usual, everything in Farbauti's room has a military neatness about it. It usually also has an inviting air to it, but not today. And probably not for a while. Laufey and Farbauti had their ups and downs (more downs than ups), but they loved each other in their own special way. So for her to lose him to Loki of all people was like a punch to the gut. And to top it all off, she had to watch her home be brutalized by the Aesir that left it to decay so many years ago.

 

    "Mother!" Byleistr calls out, "Helblindi is here."

 

    There's a shuffling sound before she comes over she comes over. Her eyes are red and puffy, but as per usual she is as stern faced as ever. She's rather short for a Giant - 7'10" - but the fact that she can bench press a man twice her size makes you forget about it.

 

    Farbauti marches over to Helblindi and proceeds to look him over. He can't help but to feel a little bit like chattel.

 

    "You're in one piece," she eventually says - which is Farbauti-speak for "You blithering idiot! You are so very lucky you're alive."

 

    "I took a gamble that Borson-King would be more receptive if I didn't show up in force. And I took a guard with me."

 

    "Hmm." Which is Farbauti-speak for "Just because you got lucky doesn't mean it was any less of a bad idea."

 

    "So what _did_ Borson-King say?" Byleistr interrupts.

 

    "He has agreed to return the Casket of Ancient Winters."

 

    "And the prince?"

 

    "He will turn Loki over to us in a week's time."

 

    "And is he who we think he is?" Byleistr's face looks like he knows the answer, but is hoping against all hope that he's wrong. Not that Helblindi can blame him. He'd rather Loptr be dead than for him to really be Loki.

 

    "Yes."

 

    Helblindi watches his family as he confirms their worst fears. Farbauti's face is carefully blank while Byleistr looks like someone drained all the life out of him.

 

    "So now what?" Byleistr asks, "Our people have been mourning his death forever now. If we execute him, it'll be a huge blow to our people. But if we pardon him, it'll be a huge blow to all of Giant-kind."

 

    The three of them sit in silence for a bit pondering. The truth of the matter is that they need Loki. Jotunheim has been on a downward spiral for a very long time. Helblindi's grandfather, Surt, originally made the Casket to help with an ethnic cleansing. At the time, Jotunheim had a very diverse climate - as diverse as Midgard - with many different races of Giants, flora, and Fauna. But with the help of the Casket, he transformed the planet into a wintery world. Those that couldn't stand the cold either died or retreated into the Ironwood where the dense trees offered some form of protection. However, Surt's plan proved to be bad for the Frost Giant's too. Famine gripped the land, trade dried up, and Jotunheim's prosperity started to crumble away. Eventually his son Laufey was able to lead a successful coup, but things were still getting worse.

 

    Eventually, Laufey got the idea to follow in the way of the Fire Giants - leave Jotunheim and go to another realm suited to their species. So he decided that the best place to do that would be Midgard - a realm capable of supporting their species and only populated with simple people barely more than animals. Or so he thought. As it turns out, Humans are extremely intelligent, resourceful, and vicious. And as if to make things worse, the Aesir got involved. A young Borson-King - eager to make his mark and keep the balance of power tipped in favor of his people - interjected himself into the conflict. The Aesir slaughtered the Frost Giants left and right. Eventually, Laufey was forced to use the very thing that helped start the entire mess. And it only made things worse.

 

    Now the only thing that will give them a prayer at survival is the return of the Casket. And that's iffy at best. With Loki's knowledge, they stand a better chance. But if the stories about the man have any truth to them, it is nearly impossible to get him to do anything that he doesn't want to do.

 

    "I think I have the solution to your problem."

 

    The two brothers look up at their mother.

 

    "Explain." Helblindi asks.

 

    "It's a very simple idea - one that you were both taught at a young age. If you make a mess, clean it up."

 

    "Are you suggesting that we give him community service?"

 

    "Yes. He broke Jotunheim. So now he'll have to help fix it one brick at a time."

 

    Byleistr stares incredulously. "What are you saying?"

 

    "That he'll serve as both an advisor to the King and will perform hard labor in addition to that."

 

    Helblindi pictures a very prissy Loki struggling to help rebuild a simple house before bursting out giggling. Soon Byleistr joins in. Even Farbauti cracks a grin (which is as hysterical as she gets).

 

    Eventually the three manage to compose themselves.

 

    "The one thing I don't understand is how Loki was able to pass as an Aesir for so long," Helblindi ponders, "There is no way that that level of magic is sustainable."

 

    Farbauti thinks on this for a moment. "Do you remember how your mother, Nal, was a mutant."

 

    "Yes. She was a changling. But I didn't get the gene for that."

 

    "You might not have gotten the gene, but that doesn't mean that Loki did not."

 

    "So then all Borson-King would have to do is cast a spell on him so that his default form is his Aesir form."

 

    "I'm no expert on these matters, but I think it is the most likely scenario."

 

    The three of them sit in silence for a bit quietly contemplating the sharp turn their lives have taken. At the middle of it all is Loki. And the fate of their entire lives are in his hands.

* * *

     Walking down the winding steps to the dungeon, Odin feels more like an old man than a wise king. He'd beat his chest and beg the Norns to know what he had done to deserve the tormenting. But he won't. The list is long indeed.

 

    He always knew that his sins would come back this haunt him through his devil's child. Perhaps that's why he was always so harsh with him. Looking back though, Odin can't help but to question his logic. Perhaps he made things worse than what they had to be. Perhaps things were always going to end this way.

    He shakes his head. Loki is a grown man now. He's responsible for his own actions. Still, Odin's heart grows heavy at the thought of losing him forever. Asgard won't be the same without him.

    "King Odin. How nice of you to grace these dreary halls with your golden presence."

    Odin snaps out of his thoughts and looks over at Loki. The green eyed man looks upon him with a mix of elitist disdain and smugness. In the back of his mind, Odin knows that this is what Loki does whenever he is feeling out of his element. But he still finds himself enraged all the same at the disrespect. All charitable feelings go right out the proverbial window.

 

    "You spoiled brat! Perhaps I should have left you to died on that decaying block of ice all those centuries ago. If I could count the number of times I regretted my decision to adopt you, I could have enough gold to cover all of the Nine!"

 

    Loki looks taken aback by this outburst, but Odin doesn't care. There's something oddly liberating knowing that Loki is not the one holding any hidden cards up his sleeve this time.

 

    "Do you care at all about the consequences for your actions? Despite all the times I have disciplined you, do you still think you are above others? Your birth right was to die, but I spared you of it. You should be grateful for all I have given you.

    "Then again, I suppose you do not really understand just what I rescued you from. Perhaps one day you will. But then it will be too late."

 

    Loki looks at his father perplexed and a little bit frightened. "Odin, what are you saying?"

 

    "If you will not address me as your father, then you will address me as your king."

 

    "My apologies, Your Majesty."

 

    Odin shakes his head. Loki doesn't even look the least bit contrite. He turns around and leaves the dungeon, mind already made up. When he banishes Loki to Jotunheim, he'll do it without regrets. If anything, he'll make Loki regret every choice he made to get to this point.

 

   Now all he has to do is tell Frigga and pray that she doesn't decide to break every bone in his body.

* * *

 

    This has not been a good week for Thor. His brother is in jail. His friends are not much comfort. Drowning his sorrows in mead just makes things worse. And top it all off, he can't find comfort in his beloved Jane's arms. He'd smash some more dummies, but his mother banned him from the training yard until he calms down.

 

    So here he is going for a walk instead. He doesn't have a particular destination in mind. Just going wherever his feet take him. He wanders aimlessly for a few hours until he notices the Observatory coming into view.

 

    It's been a while since he's seen Heimdall. And he never did apologize for breaking the Bifrost. So he quickens his pace a little to join the large man for a little while.

 

    "Ho, there, Gatekeeper!"

 

    Heimdall does not move to address him. Why would he when he can see all of the Nine? But he inclines his head in greeting all the same.

    The golden-eyed man waits until Thor is a bit closer before speaking in his soothingly deep voice. "In order to be a gatekeeper, my Prince, one must have a gate to keep."

 

    Thor cracks a smile at that. "Then how goes the Nine?"

 

    "In many ways, it is the same as it has always been. But I sense change on the horizon."

 

    Thor scoffs. "In my experience, the more things change, the more they stay the same."

 

    "That's because you haven't seen meaningful change before. No, I take that back. You saw it once. That day you were sent to Midgard.

    "Change is only truly change when it affects the root cause, not the symptoms. For much of your life, any change you saw was the kind that affected the symptoms of the problem. Things were different for a little while, but over time you realized that nothing truly was different.

    "Then one day the King cast you out and in order to come back, you had to change the kind of person you are, not just your actions. It was the first real change that you ever saw.

    " So yes, my Prince, change is coming. But the kind of change it will be depends on how we respond to it. Only then does the Nine have a chance to survive."

 

    Thor blinks. This is perhaps the most he has ever heard Heimdall talk.

 

    "Heimdall, you speak as if Ragnarok is coming."

 

    The man is silent for a bit - his expression thoughtful. Just when Thor begins to think he's forgotten about him, Heimdall speaks.

 

    "I've always been wary of prophecies. I believe they are real, but I also know that the person delivering them is not always right."

 

    Thor feels his gorge rise a bit. According to prophesy, Loki is supposed to herald the End of all things. He had always brushed that aside as foolish. Loki may be a bit of an imp, but he wasn't capable of such things. Now though? Thor's not so sure anymore.

 

    "Do you remember the time when Loki had just discovered the secret branches of Yggdrasil?"

 

    The sudden question jars Thor out of his depressive thoughts. He snorts a laugh. How could he not?

 

    Like many of Loki's riskier endeavors, learning the hiddenbpaths of Yggdrasil came about at Thor's request. He believed that in order to convince his father to give him Mjlonir was to go forth and slay Nidhogg, the giant dragon that gnaws at roots of Yggdrasil. For surely safe guarding the World Tree was the noblest of all deeds.

 

    Looking back, Thor's a bit glad that he never got to fight him. Odds are, everyone would have died. Still, Loki attempted to research how to get there anyway. If only to get Thor out of his room.

 

    Heimdall chuckles. "That was the first time he had ever disappeared from my sight. It was terrifying. I sounded the alarm and your father scrambled the troops."

 

    "Yes, I remember. You found him two hours later on Vanaheim dripping wet and scowling. After we both got in trouble, he wouldn't speak to me for months."

 

   "Yes, that marked the first of many times your brother slipped my sight to go on quests for you and then later himself."

 

    Thor chuckles before his face grows solemn. "Heimdall, do you think I am a bad brother?"

 

    "You may not be the best of brothers, but the fact that you even ask this question tells me you are not."

 

    "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

 

    "In time. He always does."

 

    "Heimdall, what is going on? What are you not telling me?"

 

    "I know a great many things, my Prince. But it is not always prudent to reveal them at the time. I will say this though. Make your peace with your brother before it's too late."

 

    "Is Loki going to die?" Thor demands, fearful of the answer.

 

    "In time, we all do."

 

  
    Thor frowns at the cryptic answer, but heads towards the palace anyway. When Heimdall makes a suggestion, you do it.

 

    Meanwhile, Heimdall does his own check on Loki. In the beginning, Loki kept up his act of being perfectly fine, but after Thor, Frigga, and Odin visiting, he sits on the floor showing Heimdall his true face. It is weary, drawn, and a little bit scared as well. Heimdall won't read into why Loki's showing him this - the man has been known to keep up an act at all times to make sure he never catches on - but his heart breaks a little looking at him. Loki has been through a lot recently, and it's only going to get rockier from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, all Jotun related things are cannon inspired, but I pretty much did my own thing. For example, in this story, the average size of a Jotun is about 10 feet and only men have horns. I also decided it was a little silly to only have Human mutants, so I decided to make it a thing that most species experience. I think it better explains the opening scene in Thor. That and I didn't want to make shape shifting a thing that all Frost Giants can do. They already have ice powers. They don't need any more.


	5. Goodbye and Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes on trial. Helblindi causes a stir. Odin has no chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for all of the Kudos, comments and bookmarks. They make my day.
> 
> Trigger warning: graphic description of corporal punishment.

Loki lays on his cot snuggled under a rough blanket. Normally he'd scorn at such modest accommodations. But after his ordeal with Thanos, he's more appreciative of the little things.

 

    With no window or clock, time has no meaning here. So Loki has been trying to sleep when he's tired. Key word being "try".  Half formed visions of the Other's ministrations, the green berserker's rage, and angry blue faces with red eyes wait for him in his dreams. In a way, he's grateful for his cage. So long as he's in here, his enemies cannot reach him.

 

    He's just starting to drop off when he hears the uniformed footsteps of the Einherjer. By the time they reach his cell, Loki has all ready made his bed, straitened his clothes, and raked his wavy hair into some semblance of neatness.

 

    "I suppose it's time, gentlemen."

 

    To their credit, the Einherjer look mostly apologetic as they secure him. Those that don't have a carefully neutral expression. Considering the circumstances, Loki will let this one go.

 

    They march outside to the courtyard. The sky is heavy with grey clouds but the air is still. Thor must be trying very hard to control his grief. Loki doesn't understand why he's so upset in the first place. He never thought much about his younger brother before his exile. And after it, Loki tried to kill him, threatened to kill his loved ones, and stabbed him during a heart to heart. Had their roles been reversed, Loki would have disowned Thor long ago.

 

    There are scores of villagers and noblemen waiting for him. The villagers look at him in concern and confusion while the noblemen waste no time in their jeers. Neither group is worthy of his time or attention so he ignores them both.

 

    Suddenly he's wrapped up in strong yet slender arms. It's Frigga holding him like it's the last time she'll see him. Knowing her husband, it's a distinct possibility.

 

    "Oh my baby! My beautiful, brilliant baby. You know I love you, right? I may not have been the best mother, but I loved you with all my heart. I am so sorry. I tried to talk him out of it, but he would not be swayed!"

 

    "Swayed from what?" There is no need to ask who.

 

    His mother's lip trembles and she pulls him tighter. Loki can't remember the last time she's wept so openly. In fact, he thinks that this might be the first she's done so. That does not bode well for Loki.

 

    He looks around over her shoulder. Thor and the Idiots Four stand off to the side near Odin's judgment seat. Thor holds his beloved Mjolnir in a death grip while Fandral and Volstagg try to cheer him up. Sif holds his shoulder in a comforting way, and Hogun looks grimmer than usual.

 

    Eventually he realizes that Odin is nowhere to be seen. Loki finds that odd. Traditionally, Odin is there before the accused arrives. Suddenly his family's reactions make a little more sense. Whatever reason Odin has to break from the norm, it can't be for anything good.

 

    Several minutes after Frigga stops hugging him, a collective gasp sounds from the crowd.

 

    Odin sits regally upon his steed Slepnir, his honour guard on either side of him. A short distance behind him are two burly Frost Giants armed to the teeth. And behind them a is a decorative litter held by four handsome Frost Giants decked in gold. And sitting on top, propped by pillows and shaded with a tent is the most regal looking Frost Giant Loki has ever seen.

 

    He is dressed in a loose shirt and pants of expensive silk. The vibrant white rimmed in gold make him look elegant, yet modest. His sandals - the only shoes in the group - are also simple yet elegant. The only decorations are a small string of opal beads. Even the crown that sits on his head is nothing more appreciative han well polished gold. Normally such a simple affair would cause mockery from the nobility. But he wears it with such confidence that everyone else feels overdressed.

 

    Finally, the procession reaches the courtyard and Jotunheim's new king steps out.

 

    Loki is caught off guard at his face. Though his features are softer, there in no denying their relation. It was different when he found out he was Laufey's get. At least he had the comfort of knowing that they didn't look very much alike. To him, Laufey looked like any other Jotun brute - if a bit more shrewd. This one, on the other hand, is quite comely. Somehow the blue skin and the lines complement his sharp features in a way Loki didn't expect. It makes him feel a little better about himself to a degree.

 

    If only they didn't look so much alike.

 

    The funny thing about racism is that two people could look identical, but change the skin color of one and no one can guess that they even look a little bit similar.

 

    Frigga takes a look at the Jotun king and looks nearly ready to sob anew. Thor thankfully takes her in his arms and holds her close.

 

    "People of Asgard," Odin's voice thunders over the confusion, "This is King Helblindi of Jotunheim. I have allowed him to witness these proceedings as his people have a vested interest in the outcome."

 

    King Helblindi looks vaguely insulted at the fact that he was _allowed_ to do anything, but holds his peace.

 

    "My fellow Asir, it is the hallmark of a wise man to admit when he is wrong and confess his sins to those he has hurt. And so now, I will confess mine to you.

    "Centuries ago, I found a small Frost Giant baby amid the slaughter of his kind. I took pity on the child, and took him into my bossom and raised him as my own."

 

    The other Asir look at Loki in confusion. For surely he cannot have an ounce of Frost Giant blood in him. He is strange, yes, but far too small and too pale to be of Jotunheim.

 

    As if hearing their collective thoughts, Odin continues. "I put a geiss on the child in hopes that nature could be untaught. That I could make an Asir out of a brute. But alas, I can more do that than I can make a she-goat beautiful with a gown. So today, I end this experiment and toss this devil's child back where he belongs."

 

    Odin motions over his head sorceress, Amora, who holds an iron brand in her hand.

 

    Loki gulps. That is not iron, but silver. King Born had it commissioned ages ago to strip the magic from his enemies. Once the elegent yet terrible mark burned itself onto you, your magic was lost to you forever. For the average Asir or Vanir, it's an excruciating process. For a Jotun ...

 

    Loki draws on the lessons he learned from the Other's torture. He remembered the time he went hunting all on his own and brought back a bilgesnipe. For once, the limelight was on him, nor Thor. His mother beamed at him with such a radiant glow. Thor hoisted him on his shoulders, proudly parading about. Even Odin managed to give him a small nod of approval.

 

    It wasn't enough.

 

    The Other would block his magic whenever Loki wasn't busy healing himself. It was still there; he could feel it. But it was like a shout off in the distance. It was unnerving, but tolerable. This was nothing like it.

 

    As the heated metal seared his flesh, he could feel the very essence of his magic seeping out from his hip. The beautiful strings of energy that he and all other magical being could see faded from his sight until they were more. The world flat and bland in it's wake. It felt like a piece of his very soul is being sucked out with it.

 

    And to top it all off was the heat. If such a paltry little word could describe such a thing. It started out as a sharp little sting compared to the loss of his magic. But once it was gone, it seemed as if the accursed silver brand was not content with just his magic.

 

    It seemed to spread from the skin of his hip to the very marrow of his bones. It gnawed at him with an insatiable hunger, seeking out new flesh to consume. It was hard to imagine a life before the pain. Had he always known such agony? The thought of it never ending sent a chill done his spine. The fire too, licked it up.

 

    And just like that, the heat was gone and Loki was very wet.

 

    He hesitantly looked down at the burn mark. It was a comparatively little thing. If he just wore pants, only the top of it would peek out. In this he recognized a small amount of mercy from Odin. The few times he had ever seen him use it, the mark was always in a highly visible place.

 

    Then whatever hopeful thoughts of mercy he had left flees his mind. His body feels like potter's clay - pressed and shaped against it's will into a form it did not desire. His joints stretch past their limits and keep going. His bones shatter to come again anew. A foreign pressure forms top his skull, growing ever greater and heavier.

 

    But even that is hardly an issue when compared to the final part of his unwanted transformation. Loki watches in horror as the accursed blue with raised lines bleeds into the pale white of his skin until not a patch of fairness is left. And though he can't see it, he just knows his eyes are now two tone blood red. This is it. His true self. When he touched the Casket of Ancient Winters, he thought the extent of his true self would be just blue skin and red eyes. The horror of that at the time was far too much to handle.

 

    Oh what he would give just to have those problems again.

 

    With great trepidation, Loki looks at the crowd. Odin's face is carefully neutral, unlike his wife who looks like it is taking all she has not to sob in dismay. The Idiots Four are utterly dumbfounded whereas Thor looks desperate to hammer something into oblivion. But that is nothing compared to the looks of the populace.

 

    The disgust and shock isn't surprising. Hurtful - yes. But he'd be stunned if they weren't. What gets him is the look of understanding. As it this was the final puzzle piece that they needed to understand his strange ways. Of course he isn't Asir. After all, what self respecting Asir man would be so strange. So bookish. So womanly. So cowardly.

 

    Loki chances a look at the reason he is here in the first place. The King of Jotunheim and presumably his younger brother. His is perhaps the most difficult of all looks to handle. For when he looks upon his face, all Loki can see is pity. And Loki would rather have scorn a thousand times over than for someone to look upon him with pity. Pity is for the weak. And if life has taught Loki anything, it is that he is very far from weak.

 

    Not that people seem to remember this.

 

    Just when Loki thinks that things can't get any worse, Odin reliably shows him how they can.

 

    "Tie him up!" He orders a flank of guards. Wearing specially warded leather gloves, they grab the man and tie him to the whipping post.

 

    "Twenty lashes for ever realm he's terrorized. Jotunheim, Midgard, and Asgard!"

 

    There's a gasp from the crowd. It's probably Frigga. Odds are that she haggled down his initial punishment, buy didn't expect the Asgard part. And why should she? He's always been loyal to Asgard. Odds are that this is Odin's way at getting revenge on Loki for pointing out Thor was not ready. Though admittedly he did ruin Thor's coronation to do it.

 

    He feels the whip cut through the air before it sinks into his skin, splitting the flesh in two. The first lash isn't to bad. More surprising than anything. But by the fifth, the pain starts settling in. He stays silent as the grave. That grows harder and harder to do with each lash, but somehow he does it. He will not let Odin win. He is Loki. He is a survivor. And Odin will come to regret this treatment.

 

    Loki bits his tongue until it bleeds. Normally this wouldn't be too much of a struggle. But after the branding and being outed as the very thing mothers she their children with to behave, everything is overwhelming.

 

    Lash after lash. Blow after blow. Loki feels the blood flow from his back. He chances to glance down at the floor. It's red. He's always been told that Jotuns have blood as black as the night, but his is red. He doesn't think about that too hard as he is in a lot of pain, but it's a relief all the same.

 

    Finally, the whip cuts it's final lash and Loki gets untied. He falls down in an ungraceful heap, but right now he can't be bothered to care about appearances.

 

    Helblindi looks down at him. He doesn't feel sorry for him - he deserves that and more for what he did to Jotunheim - but it is still an unpleasant sign to see. It does confirm one thing though. Loki did inherit the changeling gene. It's rather funny in a way. Borson-King has been sitting on a proverbial gold mine and hasn't used him to his fullest potential. Then again considering what he does with all the other valuables he collects, it makes perfect sense.

 

    Speaking of which.

 

    "And for the other part of our agreement, Borson-King?"

 

    Odin looks up with a serene look on his face. "Loki has it."

 

    Helblindi looks at the half dead mab by Borson-King's feet. He doesn't see any place for him to keep it. Unless...

 

    "And just _where_ did he put it."

 

    "In his pocket dimension that he keeps his valuables in."

 

    Helblindi looks perfectly calm on the outside, but inside? He is seething. How much does he hate the Frost Giants that he willing to destroy the native realm of his mother - a Sky Giant? He takes a breath to calm himself. It is no matter. If there is one thing Laufey taught him, it is to be an unconventional thinker. With Loki's knowledge and his leadership, they will figure out how to save Jotunheim from an icy death.

 

      "A king who breaks his oath is a king  who must sleep with one eye open."

 

    "And a king who trusts the word of another king is one who will lose his throne."

 

    "I am the King of Jotunheim. No one would dare."

 

    "Perhaps. Still, you have a long ways to go."

 

    Helblindi lets him believe he has won this one. Borson-King's pride will be his own duty. In the mean time though, Helblindi will let him have this victory.

 

    Odin turns to the Einherjer and gestures towards him. They shackle the dazed man in frost resistant manacles and awkwardly drag his limp body to Odin's feet.

 

    He looks down upon the blue skinned man. His mind recalling happier times. Simpler times. A time when the most he had to worry about Loki was him pranking people. And now?

 

    He remembers that night Frigga came to bed and pleaded Loki's case. That was the first time in a long time that he heard that accursed word. Thanos. His first instinct was to ignore his wife's word and call him a liar. But Loki wouldn't lie about something like this.

 

    He would have dropped the charges rigjt then and there, bit there were a few problems. He still attempted mass genocide, and he colluded with one of Asgard's enemies. After all, if he really wanted to, Loki could have found a way out unless he also wanted to bring about mayhem on Thor's beloved Midgard. No, as much as it pains him, he will have to be a king, not a father.

 

    "Loki Laufeyson. You have been stripped of your title, you land, and of your possessions you have enjoyed as a citizen of Asgard and her prince. From henceforth, I King Odin of Asgard cast you out. For as long as I sit upon the throne, you will never be welcomed on Asir soil again."

 

    A loud sob breaks out. It's Frigga on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Thor awkwardly tries to hold her upright. Thor and crying women mix so poorly that Loki has to try not to laugh.

 

    Startling him from his musings, two burly Frost Giants grab him under his arms, mindful of the welts, a carefully hoist him to the litter. Helblindi waits until he is situated before getting on it. He waits another beat before realizing that Borson-king was not going to take them to the observatory.

 

    He decides to ignore the rudeness and signals his party to leave. On the way there, he takes a most moment to look at his long lost older brother. Honestly, he expected him to be a midget. But here, curled up by his side Loki looks to distance tall as any Giant.

 

    It's strange having ideas and expectations of a person before finally meeting them. Perhaps his are still all true, but right now, he's filled with pity for the man, not the contempt he was expecting. All in all, it has been a very traumatic day for him, and if Helblindi does wish to be knifed in his sleep, it would behoove him not to make Loki's life any harder than it has to be.

 

    Suddenly they are at the observatory. The golden-eyed man looks at them as if he knows the contents of his very soul. Then again, he is all seeing supposedly.

 

    "Are you ready, King Helblindi?"

 

    "Yes, thank-you. Whenever you are ready."

 

    The man hums and looks off into the distance. "Many think that Loki is more trouble than he is worth. Aye, even I have thought so too. But he truth is that if you are good to him, he will heap every good thing he can atop of you. Treat him with respect, and you will have the most loyal subject."

 

    "Gatekeeper? Why are you telling me this? As the King of Jotunheim, I am your enemy."

 

    "The only enemies I have are those that are threats to Asgard. There is something evil that peeks in glimpses on the horizon of my sight. Something that reeks of death to all in his path. If Asgard is to survive, we will need the strength of the entire Nine."

 

    "And what is this evil that you see?"

 

    "Thanks."

 

    Helblindi isn't sure what a Thanos is, but her recognizes a warning when he see it. Perhaps Loki or Faurbati would know.

 

    "One more thing."

 

    "Yes, Gatekeeper?"

 

    Heimdall walks off to the side of the observatory and pulls out an armload of books on many different subjects.

 

    "Complements from the Queen."

 

    Helblindi gestures for one of his servants to take the massive stack.

 

    "This was all she could find on such short notice, but they should prove useful."

 

    "Thank you, gatekeeper."

 

    Heimdall nods and opens the portal. One by one the step through, the warm golden Asgard warms their skin one moment, then the brisk coolness of Jotunheim's summer envelopes them fully. Loki starts to become a bit more lucid.

 

    "Take him to the healing rooms. He is worthless like this."

 

    His servants bow respectively. "Yes, our king."

 

    Helblindi turns to the others in the throne room. "The rest of you may return to your normal duties. Do not breathe a word of what happened on Asgard until I make the official statement."

 

    They bow deeply and filter out of the room, leaving Helblindi alone with his thoughts and his books. He grabs the first one. It's a Vanir book about hydroponic agriculture. He looks at another. It is filled with methods for weather control. Helblindi shakes his head. He isn't stupid enough to think she is doing this out the the kindness of her heart. No, she's doing it for Loki. But he appreciates it all the same.

 

    Helblindi sighs and carries the books into his study. He's stalling so he doesn't have to tell Faurbati how he was swindled out of the Casket. He is in no mood to be scolded like a little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who started reason after I accidentally posted an incomplete chapter, sorry. And sorry that I didn't get it done last night. I fell asleep.
> 
> For those of you who ha e your blood pressure going up, I just want to remind every that is a story about flawed people trying to make the best out of a bad situation. They aren't evil per se (except for Thanos who is basically a garbage fire) but they don't always to the right thing either. This story is not a bashing session for anyone (except for Thanos, but who actually likes him as a person?). Thanks so much for reading!  
> IHatePlotHoles~


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets tended to. Bylestir plays messenger. Helblindi calms the masses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, lovlies for your patience. IRL has been very busy lately.
> 
> Shout out to legion11, lov_pb, gladheonsleeps, and Daicar for your comments. They motivate me to keep posting.

    Despite fighting hard to maintain his dignity, the pain, blood loss, and sudden temperature change proves to be too much for Loki and he passes out. When he comes to some time later, he's lying flat on his back in what appears to be a healing room of some sort. His back is numb to all sensation and he is all by his lonesome. Thus Loki takes some time to explore.

 

    It fascinates him how similar a Jotun healing room is to an Asir one. Brightly lit and very little in the way of color, the room's walls are lined with rows and rows with healing items. And that is where all similarity ends. Loki could makes some educated guess on what as some of this stuff is, but ultimately he has no idea.

 

    "How can you expect to get better, Majesty, if you won't rest?"

 

    Startled, he whirls around to face the new voice. It's a Giantess. She is neither tall nor short, and is on the lean side of curvey. Her long raven hair is plaited back into a simple braid. She is wearing a white smock and mask around her mouth and nose. Though she looks at him the way one looks at a naughty puppy, there is a gentleness about her eyes.

 

    All and all, she reminds him a bit too much of Frigga for his liking.

 

    "I apologize, milady. I was just curious."

 

    "Milady? You insult me sir."

 

    "Are you a man?"

 

    "What? Of course not. You have some nerve to destroy this planet even more than it already has been and when you are stuck here with us, you try to be a gentleman."

 

    Loki winces. "I am sorry. I was not in my right mind that day."

 

    "I don't care. Scores of us died anyway. How would you feel if we did to you what you did to us? Hmm? Save your apologizes, Majesty. You don't mean them at all."

 

    "So what are you going to so then? Kill me?"

 

    "Tempting, but no. I am a healer. I took an oath to do not harm. So even though I cannot stand to look at you, I am going to get you better."

 

    Loki hums and lays down on the table. The healer walks over to him and checks his back.

 

    "You wouldn't happen to have any reading material, would you?"

 

    The healer makes a sound somewhere  between a scoff and a snort.  "I did not realize that Asir read. You all seem rather busy being blood thirsty brutes."

 

    "Haven't you heard?" Loki asks sarcastically, "I am the son of a Frost Giant."

 

    "Please," she snarks, "If you were raised as one of them, then you are a blue Asir."

 

    Loki doesn't respond to that. She looks at the man and sees the carefully neutral face and the white knuckle grip he has on one of the examination table's legs. She sighs.

 

    "I'm sorry. That was too far. Just because I don't like you doesn't give me the right to be cruel."

 

    "It's all right. And it's nowhere as bad as my ... parting gift."

 

    The healer pales a bit at that. "Right. When I'm done. I'll see about getting you a medical textbook. You need to learn about your body."

 

    "I suppose.  Does it have anything about changelings?"

 

    "Changelings?"

 

    "I spent all these centuries with white skin, green eyes and was about 6' tall. Now, I'm in the strange body that is apparently my true form and I had no idea until today. The only thing that can explain it that I was born a changeling. Changing my shape was always easy to me. All this time I thought that I had mastered that spell. Maybe I wasn't doing it in the first place."

 

    "It's possible. I can look into it for you."

 

    "You just want to satisfy your curiosity."

 

    "Of course. Changelings are rare here. Your mother, Nal, was one. It would make since if you were too."

 

    Loki makes a noncommittal noise and continues to stare at the wall. He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he wakes up, there's a sheet carefully draped over his bandaged shoulders, and a Frost Giant book on anatomy written in Middle-Asgardian on a table next to him.

* * *

 

    Later that evening, a burley Frost Giant walks into the room.

 

    "I see Sigyn fixed you up." He drawls.

 

    Loki jumps at the voice, immediately on the defensive.

 

    "Relax, brother. I am not going to kill you. I'd be flayed alive."

 

    Loki relaxes a bit, but still looks ready to fight if need be. "Who are you?" He demands with more bravado than he feels.

 

    "I am Bylestir-Prince, Helblindi-King's advisor and your younger brother."

 

   Loki relaxes much more now that he knows it isn't advantageous for the man to bludgeon him to death. "What brings you here then? To satisfy your curiosity?"

 

    "Mmm, partially," he says taking a step closer, "I've heard a lot about you, and this is the first time we've met."

 

    "Well, dear brother, do I meet with your approval?"

 

    "Considering you killed our father and nearly destroyed all of Jotunheim, no. Not really. But I am a big supporter of second chances. Which brings me to the main reason why I'm here."

 

    Bylestir-Prince grabs a stool and sits down near the cot. He starts and stops a few times, clearly trying to find the right words. After a bit, he gives up and just speaks.

 

    "You've done a lot of terrible things these past few cycles. And that is just what _we_ know about. But my - I mean our - brother, in his infinite wisdom, has decided that you are worth a lot more to us alive so we saved you from whatever fate Borson-King had in mind for you. The crown is prepared to take care of you, Loki-Prince, but in exchange you are required to do some things in return."

 

    "And here I was thinking you wanted me for my winning personality."

 

    The bald man chuckles at that. "You know, brother, I think if we met under better circumstances, we would have gotten along quite well. But in all seriousness, Jotunheim is dying. It has been for a very long time. All you did was magnify the problem. We were hoping to repair the damage to our environment with the Casket of Ancient Winters, but that appears to be lost to us forever. So instead, the King will be needing your knowledge and your labour.

 

    "You are to serve as both an advisor to the King and a labourer. You'll be spending the bulk of your time repairing the damage you made when you blasted our planet with the Bifrost and from time to time the King will pick your brain."

 

    Loki blinks at that. "That's it? No flogging? No dripping acid on my face? No sewing my lips together?"

 

    Bylestir-Prince frowns at that. "What kind of Savage do you take us for? No we are not going to do that. It solves nothing at all aside from soothing the masses anger. No, this way everyone benefits. Which reminds me."

 

    He reaches into a bag at his hips Loki hadn't noticed earlier and pulls out a pair of soft leather cuffs with an intrinsic design on them. He hands them to Loki.

 

    "Put them on and only take them off to bath. They are a sign that you belong to the King and that none may harm you under penalty of death. Normally, this is also to identify the King's indentured servants, but I think everyone would know you without them."

 

    "You mean to tell me that the only thing standing between me and assassination are these things?"

 

    "Yes. And I advise you to put them on now and never take them off."

 

    Loki makes a face, but slips them on. They are quite comfortable actually. The soft inner lining mixed with the beautiful design (which he thinks is the king's seal) could lead one to believe he's wearing then for fashion purposes. He'll have to revise he notion about Frost Giants being savages. Or at least not _all_ of them.

 

    "Get some rest. Once you recover from your flogging, you have a long road ahead of you."

 

    "Bylestir, my entire life has been a long and winding road. This is but a brief respite before I am thrown back into the madness of life."

 

    "If this is how you view the world and life in general, then I worry for you. Good night, brother. May you have pleasant dreams."

 

    Loki smirks. "I make no promises. But since you asked so nicely, I'll try."

 

    Bylestir-Prince nods and leaves the room. Loki sighs. Unlike Thor, who constantly refers to him as his brother, Loki has no reason to deny Bylestir-Prince. He is his flesh and blood. But to hear that word from such a laid back guy, it pierces his heart in two. Loki settles into his cot, getting as comfortable as he can, and goes to sleep. Hopefully when he wakes up, he'll be back in his giant bed on the eve of Thor's coronation, and this will all be a bad dream.

* * *

 

    Helblindi-King groans to himself. On the other side of the door is his throne room where scores of people stand waiting for him. He knows that by now, truths, theories, and misinformation has spread through his kingdom about the Loki situation. So instead if dealing with tribal feuds, intra-clan issues, and the occasional individual begging for justice, he just _knows_ today will be mostly people who are angry and afraid of a mass murderer in their midst.

 

    Ever since he became the new king, things have been a struggle. Helblindi is the first non-warrior king they have had in the history of the Frost Giants. Though both sides loath to admit it, the Frost Giants and the Asir are alike in many ways. The most obvious being that they both crave the supposed honor and glory that comes from battle. Oh, he knows that there is a time and a place for war and battle. But when centuries have passed with old veterans filling the younger generation's heads with thoughts of going to war to restore Jotunheim's glory, something had to change.

 

    Helblindi-King has faith in his plan. He even has faith in Loki (if only since it is in Loki's best interest to prosper Jotunheim). But he knows that won't fly with everyone else.

 

     He sighs to himself. As his father would say, "There is no use in delaying the inevitable." So, he takes a moment to collect himself and pushes the door open.

 

    There are far more people clustered in the throne room than usual. There are even representatives from the Giant tribes that do not usually venture from the warmer Ironwoods. Honestly, Helblindi-King can't remember the last time he saw a Clay Giant, or a Sky Giant, or even a Storm Giant. With a confidence he does not feel, Helblindi-King walks to his throne. He notices how the other Giants do a double take. Though he is not the only non-warrior king on Jotunheim, he knows that none if them expect that from a savage, blood thirsty Frost Giant king. Let alone one Laufey born. Hopefully that will bode well for him later.

 

    "Good morning fellow Frost Giants and welcome, visitors of the Ironwood. No doubt you have braved blistering cold and bone chilling wind to have an audience with me. For that fact alone, I will grant your request. But before I do, I have an announcement to make.

  
    "No doubt that most of you came with concerns about the newest resident of Jotunheim. And due to the nature of his arrival, you all have heard information and misinformation about the situation. So let me start by saying that his presence is not an indication of Asgard's authority over us. Loki was cast out of Asgard, stripped of both his magic and title. I have allowed him to live here as my indentured servant because he possess knowledge and creativity that may be able to thaw out our world.

 

   "In reference to the rumors about how a Frost Giant came to live among the Asir and came to attempt to annihilate us all, Loki is the long lost Loptr, the first born of the late king and his first wife. He was raised as the second Prince of Asgard. Odin Spearbreaker poisoned his mind against us in hopes to one day rule Jotunheim through a puppet king. But he has failed. For not only will Loki serve under me, in a few days time, he will denounce all claims to the throne.

 

    "I know that he has done atrocities that hardly bear repeating. But under my guidance, he will be our salvation from a slow and painful death."

 

    The other Giants look grim at that last statement. Every cycle, food grows scarcer, and the land less fertile. Tribes that once prided themselves on self-sufficiency have had to start trading with the Ironwood dwellers and costal towns for food. But as the seas' bounty dwindles and the Ironwood turns hopefuls away to feed themselves, things have grown more dire. Some tribes have instituted rations to keep people alive. For others ...

 

    Helblindi-King looks at the crowd. He can tell they are far from pleased, but at this point, they'll take any sliver of hope in whatever form it comes in. As for the Ironwood Giants...

 

    He can tell they look hopeful too. The thought of no longer being confined to the large, but shrinking forest is a tantalizing thought. But things are less dire for them than the Frost Giants. At the rate things are going, they'll be the last ones standing as Jotunheim freezes into oblivion.

 

    The Ironwood is one of the few places on the Asir did not touch. That combined with the fact that the dense trees block a lot of the cold and the unique abilities of each type of Jotun makes it a refuge for those that cannot stand the cold. If he can just get his foot in the door, he may be able to get them to help.

 

    He spends the bulk of the day reassuring his people and dealing with their usual troubles. It wasn't until late afternoon when he was able to grant the visitors their audience.

 

    Helblindi-King can't remember the last time so many Jotuns races were together in Utgard. For that matter, he cannot remember the last time a non-Frost Giant was in Utgard. He feels a sense of pity seeing them bundled up in layers of furs and still shivering.

 

    He looks at them as they stand in his chambers. There's a representative for the Clay Giants sitting as close as she can to the fire without burning her fur, her dark brown skin, or her intricate, long black braids. The representative for the Sky Giants, a heavyset green man with purple hair, appears to be hunting for drafts. The light grey and hornless Storm Giant representative is calmly reading a book next to the Clay Giant and pretending his teeth aren't chattering. And Helblindi-King almost laughs when he sees the Water Giant representative, the only one not cold, sitting on a chair with heaps of furs swaddling them. All he can see is a bit of light blue skin and white hair.

 

   He clears his throat and almost laughs again as the Storm Giant nearly leaps out of his skin in surprise.

 

    "I can assure you, your Highness, that I was not spying or stealing, or anything like that. I am just looking for drafts." He says, his raspy voice going higher by the moment.

 

    "Please forgive my colleague," says an airy feminine voice coming from under the fur pile, "He is convinced that there is a small gap in the walls, and not simply just extremely cold."

 

    "My apologizes about that," he replies, "Had I known you were coming, I would have made sure the room had time to be warmer."

 

    "Normally we would have given notice," says the Clay Giant standing up, "But you understand the urgency o the matter."

 

    "Yes I do. It is highly unorthodox. But our collective situation is a highly unorthodox one has well. Most realms don't have to worry about freezing into oblivion."

 

    "I understand that the supposed death of Laufey-King and Nal-consort's first born is a sensitive subject among your people," the Storm Giant says gently, "But are you sure you are not just being sentimental?"

 

    _A little bit_ , he thinks. "Of course not," he says. Haven't you heard about the things he's done. The fact that he is known for his knowledge and obscure problem solving? "

 

    Of course they had. Though Asgard crippled them, Jotuns living on other worlds would do their best to keep those stuck on the planet in the loop. They would study the secret paths of Yggdrasil to send whatever supplies and information home that they could. They were irregular, but very valuable to the people all the same. And everyone had heard of several of Thor and his infamous quests more than once. Nine times out of ten, Loki would find a way to save his brother and their companions from death in an unusual manner.

 

    "Yes, but, can he be trusted? You know what they say about him. As slippery as an oiled eel worm. How do you know he won't screw us over later?"

 

    _I don't._ "Because we are the only realm that isn't going to try to kill him. Everywhere else people will try to kill him because if what he did to them or to please the One-eyed King. Here he knows that it is to our advantage to let him live. So it is to his advantage to be and remain on out good side."

 

    The Storm Giant still looks unsure, but a bit less so. "If you say that he is integral to the restoration of our planet, then I will speak to my Queen about any aid we can provide."

 

    "And I to my King as well," the Sky Giant says, his voice much deeper now.

 

    One by one the representatives pledge to speak to their respective rulers about assistance. Though no one has said they would, it's more than Helblindi-King had a solar shift ago, so he'll take it.

 

    They spend a few solar shifts discussing other matters as to his foreign policies, trade, and a few other things. There's some obligatory condolances and one sincere one. Finally Helblindi-King insists they  should stay the night and leave at first light and they go their separate ways to bed.

 

    Once in his chambers, Helblindi flops on his bed in exhaustion wondering to himself just how his father did this for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a problem with all canon portrayals of Sigyn. She has no spine and she is blindly loyal. And don't get me started on how she and Loki got married. So my Sigyn will have a spine. She's a strong, independent woman, yes, but she is also a gentle spirit. In other words she's the type to smack you when you're being dumb and hug you when you're feeling down.
> 
> They depictions of the other Giants are partially based on what I read on Wikipedia and partially based on what I wanted them to look like. They are not important to the story other than for humor, plot devices and world building, so don't expect to see them again. That being said, you will get to see other races of Giants in later chapters, but it's mostly Frost Giants.


	7. Change in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall makes a discovery. Odin is not having a good time. Thor and the Warriors Four discuss current events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the early release of this chapter. And thanks to all of my early commenters. Seeing you guys get so passionate about the story and the characters really just brightens my day. You guys rock.

    Contrary to popular belief, Heimdall cannot see everything all the time. His vision extends far beyond his physical line of sight, but he can only see things if he is looking for them. (And considering that there are some things you just don't want to see, he is grateful about that.) So if he hadn't been scanning the cosmos already, he might have missed it otherwise.

 

    It was there for but a fleeting moment. A small tear in the spatial plane near Midgard - not far from Loki's disastrous attempt at  conquering. At first, he thought nothing of it. Spatial tears are a normal occurance that tend to fix themselves. And this one was no bigger than a man. But over the course of several weeks, five more tears showed up - each one progressively closer to the surface than last.

 

    "Thanos." Heimdall said in a horrified whisper. For who else could it be? Heimdall remembers the tale of how King Bor banished the Mad Titian to the Void, the space between Yggdrasil's branches. It is impossible to leave there unless you a very familiar with navigating the secret paths.

 

    A skill a certain prince mastered eons ago.

 

    Suddenly, Loki's failed invasion makes a lot more sense.

* * *

 

    "Why have you called me here, Heimdall?"

 

    To be fair, it isn't often that the gatekeeper calls for King Odin. Usually he just sends a messenger. For him to be summoned suggest a gave matter for the king's ears alone.

 

    But at the same time, Odin is in no mood for major crisis right now.

 

    "I have evidence that Loki's tale of what happened in the Void is at least rooted in truth."

 

    Odin looks up the the heavens and scrubs his face. Nearly a month of him telling Thor that there was no way for Loki to be working for Thanos only for Thor to be right. If Thor finds out about this, he is going to march over to Jotunheim and drag Loki back home. Odin winces. The fallout would be catastrophic.

 

    "Breathe no word of this to anyone."

 

    The golden-eyed man looks at him puzzled. "Forgive me, my leige, but wouldn't it be-"

 

    "Silence! With things as they are now, just the mere mention of Thanos incite chaos in a way not even Loki could achieve. No, for now, monitor the situation. And keep me updated of the situation. "

 

    Heimdall frowns but he bows his head in acceptance. Odin sighs and heads back to his rooms in the palace. Ever since Loki's banishment, Frigga has fled from their bed and into Loki's old one. He hasn't seen her this upset at him since he took her as his war bride. But there is nothing he can do to fix it, and she isn't planning on forgiving him any time soon so it's nothing but lonely nights for the foreseeable future.

 

    Heimdall watches as the weary king mounts his steed and heads back home. There was a time when he'd follow the King's commands with no hesitation. But lately, he's been questioning them more and more.

 

    After the events that led to Thor's banishment, Heimdall doesn't dare disobey another direct order from the King. So it seems like he'll have to take a page out of Loki's book and manipulate the situation.

* * *

 

 

    Captain America once said that you never really appreciate what you have until it's gone. It's something Thor finds himself agreeing with more and more every day.

 

    Loki wasn't always there in his life. Suffice to say, Thor was usually dragging Loki along. But the key thing was that he _let_ him drag him. (Norns know that you can't force Loki to do anything besides what he decides to do.) And when Loki went elsewhere for years and years, Thor took comfort in the fact that he'd come _back._

 

    Thor thinks about his brother's face before he was torn away from him. He's scared to hope, yet he cannot help but wish he'd be able to come home one day. _But was it ever truly?_

 

    "Ho there!" a booming, cheerful voice calls out.

 

    Thor looked up to see Volstag carrying a platter of mead and ale. The other trail a little ways behind him with more drinks as well. Thor sighs. His friends left him be for a few days to mourn, but afterwards made it their personal mission to cheer him up.

 

    Needless to say, Thor is not appreciating this.

 

    Oh, he'll grin and bear it for their sakes. After all, they are only trying to help. But at the same time, he just wants some time to properly grieve.

 

    "Volstag! Fandral! Sif! Hogun! My friends, come join me!" The thousand kilowatt smile he flashes seems to placate Volstag and Fandral, but the other two don't seem convinced.

 

    "Drinking by yourself?" Sif asks, "That's a good way to compound your misery."

 

    "Nonsense," Fandral rebuts, "I drink by myself all the time."

 

    "Only when you haven't a maiden to welcome you into her arms." Hogun deadpans.

 

    Fandral attempts to glare the Vanir into submission, but it is offset by the twin reddish spots on his cheeks.

 

    "Come now you two. We are here to lift Thor's spirits. Let's try not to squash each other's." Bless Volstag and his fatherly ways.

 

    Properly chastised, the two men put the drinks around Thor and sit down. Sif and Volstag sit across from them.

 

    "Do you know what you need?" Sif asks "Something to distract you."

 

    "Aye," Fandral says with a knowing look, "A visit to your lady friend would cheer you right up."

 

    "Or a quest." Hogun interjects.

 

    Thor sighs. "I appreciate the suggestions, my friends, but I am not up for such things right now."

 

    Volstag shakes his head. "We understand that. But the people don't."

 

    Thor looks at the ginger man. "What do you mean? Loki may have been stolen from the enemy, but he was raised by my side as my brother. And I loved him dearly. Surely anyone can understand."

 

    "Yes," Hogun starts, "But no one really liked Loki. And while no one is comfortable with the idea that a Frost Giant could have potentially ruled over Asgard, the truth is that it is just another thing to add to the pile of reasons why they are glad he's gone."

 

    Sif puts a placating hand on Thor's arm, bidding him to hold his peace.

 

    Hogun continues. "To be honest, it's mostly the nobility that wanted him gone in the first place. The members of the old guard wanted him gone as a matter of principle. The rabble seem to not have too much of an opinion as they never expected Loki to be king in the first place.

 

    "So now everyone is going to watch you like an eagle does it's prey. No one is happy that the king adopted a Jotun child, so it is only a matter of time before they start to look to you for leadership. For the sake of your family, you have for to be ready at all times."

 

    Thor rolls his eyes. "You exaggerate, Hogun."

 

    Sif shakes her head. "We wouldn't trouble you with petty gossip," she looks at Fandral, "Most of us wouldn't trouble you with petty gossip. There are rumblings in the court about forcing the king out. You know it's only a matter of time before they try to win the people over to their way of thinking."

 

    Thor growls and hurls his mead to the floor in frustration. "Do they not care?" he shouts, "Do they not care that my brother is lost to me, maybe forever. It's as if he is dead and alive at they same time. And I had to watch and do nothing as they hurt and humiliated him. Maybe he deserved everything he got and more, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to go through."

 

    Thor looks are to see all eyes in the tavern are trained on him. Normally, he would be flushed red to his roots and trying very hard not to act embarrassed.  But today? Today he couldn't care less. Let them look. For what due they know about grief? About pain and suffering. They lived a charmed life. How dare they judge him for his woes.

 

    Thor gives one last look at his friends and marches out of the tavern.

 

    The room is frozen in time as the other patrons try to piece together what just happened. Fandral is one of the first to come out of his shocked state.

 

    "I can't believe that. Thor is the wealthiest person we know and _he's_ the one who skips out on paying the tab?"

 

    Sif smacks him upside the head.

 

    "Ow! My gentle lady, why must you injure me so?"

 

    Sif just sighs and runs after Thor. Fandral looks at the others in askance but they simply hurry after Sif. Fandral pouts at being ignored but follows all the same.

 

    Thor's covered a pretty good distance by the time everyone catches up to him.

 

    "I'm sorry Thor," Fandral says, slightly breathless, "I didn't mean to offend you!"

 

    "He didn't mean to be so careless," Volstag adds, "You know he has nought but wind whistling between his ears."

 

    "Hey!"

 

    Thor gives them a world wearied look and smiles. "Of course I forgive you, my friend. Norns know I've uttered far worse." He walks over to a rock on the side of the road and sits down.

 

    "I suppose that's the root of the issue," he continues, "Carelessness. Had we been but a bit more careful with our words and our deeds, we might not be here now."

 

    "How so?" Hogun asks, looking quite confused.

 

    "Take the Asir-Jotun War. We crippled them and let them to die a slow and painful death, and why? Because so many of us died at their hands. Because we really didn't care about the humans. We still don't. And sure, I think they should have suffered for what they did. They are savage, blood thirsty brutes. But it didn't help anyone.

 

    "And my father had the gall to steal the crown prince for who knows what reason, raised him to be a Jotun-hating Asir and acts surprised when it violently fails. I remember talking to my Midgardian shield brother, Captain America, and he told me of how during the first world war, the other nations crushed the kingdom of Germany under their boots leaving the people poor and miserable. So much so that when an evil man promised to make them great again, they jumped at the chance. Scores of people died in their scramble to regain their honor.

 

    "And it is my fear that we are doing the same thing. For surely the Jotuns will want to pry their pound of flesh from our bloody chests."

 

    "Don't worry, Thor," Sif assures him, "The Frost Giants are no match for Asir might."

 

    "They have Loki with them. And considering how things were when he was banished - before then even - what's to stop him from helping them do so. Because despite all the grief we give him, Loki is a master  tactician. With him commanding them, it would herald Ragnarok."

 

    "He isn't always successful," Volstag points out, "Think about Midgard."

 

    "I have," Thor says sounding a bit frustrated, "And the more I do, the more I'm convinced he list on purpose. But I can't figure out why."

 

    "Then we need to give Loki a reason not to destroy us." Hogun intones.

 

    "Brilliant!" Thor thumps him on the back. "How do we do that?"

 

    Several kilometers away, Heimdall smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were ready to strangle Thor and company, this chapter is to lower your blood pressure. This story is about personal growth - and that includes the Asgardians. For them it will be about overcoming prejudices. In the movie verse, they started to do this with Thor, and then Thor 2 happened.
> 
> Finding out Loki is a Frost Giant isn't just a big deal for him, but for all of Asgard. Not only that, but it would be the beginning of having their idealized fantasy world of them being the master race shattered. That and it wold be a lot of fun to write.


	8. Old Things Pass Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Farbauti talk. The ceremony begins. Loki moves into his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovlies. Thanks so much for all of your kudos, comments, bookmarks and all the love you shown for this story. You guys are just great.

    Loki takes a look around the healing room once more. Sigyn says that he'll be well enough tomorrow for her to release him, but Loki is pretty certain he'll have need of this place many times in the near future. Better to know where everything is so as not to need the good healer too often.

 

    "A curious cub and his nose will soon be departed."

 

    Loki jumps at the sudden voice. He curses himself quietly. Has he so lost his touch that he cannot hear someone sneak up in him? He turns to the source - an elderly woman (the text says that females lack the distinctive horns) who is a good two feet shorter than he is, but well muscled and far from feeble.

 

    "Can I help you woman?"

 

    "Hmm. None of those flowery manners for an old woman, but heaps of them for a pretty young thing. You, my child, do not have much in the way of honor."

 

    " _Your_ child?"

 

    "You may not be my son by blood, but you certainly are by law."

 

    Suddenly Loki feels like being literally anywhere else. "You must be Laufey's widow."

 

    The woman scrunches up her face as if chewing over the word and not liking its taste. "I suppose I am. Though I don't tend to define myself by my relationships."

 

    "Doesn't make it any less true. Have you come to rail at me then? Scorn me and curse my existence?"

 

    "Tempting, but it won't do anyone any good. I'm stuck with you until further notice. Might as well make the best of it."

 

    Loki lets out a bark of amusement.  "You are the second Jotun to say that to me. Are you all so complacent? Someone strikes you down and you roll over to they can maul your underbelly?"

 

    The old woman merely lifts a brow at him. "There is a difference between having no spine and having better things to do - something that I recommend you learn."

 

    "If you do nothing, that leaves you vulnerable, weak. Asgard has stayed the most powerful realm of the entire Nine because we refuse to yield to anyone."

 

    "That kind if thinking will be their downfall. And yours as well."

 

   Loki frowns at the reminder that he is not actually Asir. "And what makes you an expert on Asir affairs?"

 

    "Nothing. But that kind of arrogance is why we are trapped her on a dying realm."

 

    Loki looks at her in silence.

 

    "I believe I have reached the end of my welcome. I will see you later." Farbauti turns to leave.

 

    "Why did you even come in here, woman?" Loki asks in exasperation.

 

    "Why else?" she asks, "To get to know my son."

 

    "And what have you learned?" he spits out as if chewing on something bitter.

 

    "That you have a lot of maturing to do." And with that the former queen walks out the room

 

    Loki watches her as she goes. Farbauti is a strange mix of Sif and Frigga. It's almost painful.

 

    After he leaves, he mentally kicks himself. As the king's mother, she has quite a bit of power to make his life a living hell if it so suites her. Yet he does not feel inclined to be respectful. Part of him knows he's being particularly stupid, but at the same time, it feels nice to have some control over his situation.

 

    It's been far too long since he got to exercise free will.

 

    Still, if he is to have a prayer of destroying Thanos, he'll need as much help as he can get. Alienating allies is supposed to be Thor's job, not his.

 

    Loki sighs. These self recriminations are getting him nowhere. So instead he walks back to his cot and falls into a fitful sleep plagued with bandaged eyes and electric whips.

* * *

 

    Loki wakes up the next day to a brightly lit room. As he blinks himself into awareness, he notices that someone - presumably Sigyn - has thrown the curtains open to help him wake up on his own. He's a bit touched at the thoughtfulness seeing as she does not like him.

 

    "Good. You're awake."

 

    Speak of the devil.

 

    "Sigyn."

 

    "Loki."

 

   "Prince Loki. Or Loki-prince if you so prefer."

 

    "Prince of what? Asgard? Borson-king cast you out. Here? The only reason why there aren't riots in the street is that you are going to renounce your claim to the throne."

 

    Right. Helblindi did mention something about that.

 

    "Yes, the good king should be summoning me to his throne room for that ceremony any day now."

 

    "Actually, Byleistir-prince is coming to collect you after lunch to prepare."

 

    "In a hurry, are they? I suppose it would make sense. The sooner we appease the rabble, the less likely they'll stage a coup."

 

    "True. Now is not the time for political instability."

 

    "I'll bet you'll be happy to see me leave."

 

    "Not really."

 

    "Is that so? Fallen for my charisma? My dashing good looks. My towering intellect?"

 

    "None of the above. Odds are that they'll place you in a dwelling not too far away from mine. It's hard to miss someone when they won't go away."

 

    "You wound me, my fair lady."

 

    "Thanks. I try." Sigyn places a bundle of something next to him, "The servants will bring you clothes later. In the mean time, I've given you some bandages and a cream for the pain. Change it once every turning and don't do anything stupid."

 

    "What is a turning?" Loki pretends she didn't just insult his intelligence.

 

    "I suppose Asgard would  measure time differently. Just change then once in the morning, and once at night."

 

    "I see. Goodbye Sigyn."

 

    The giantess looks a bit put out at being dismissed like this, but decides to let it go. "For what it's worth, I don't want to be your enemy. If you succeed, then we all succeed."

 

    "So you all keep telling me."

 

    "Right. I'll make sure that you get some food and drink. I suppose I will see you later."

 

    " _Good bye Sigyn!_ "

 

    She rolls her eyes and huffs, but the healer leaves all the same. Loki smirks as she leaves. Maybe in a different life, they could have become good friends. But as things stand, they are little more than begrudging allies. Still, it's better than anything he could have hoped for.

* * *

 

    Shortly after the servants whisk away his dishes (he's rather grateful for these leather cuffs - they would have poisoned him otherwise based on those glares) his younger brother strolled in to collect him.

 

    It's a rather odd thing to be the oldest for once. He wonders what Thor would think about that.

 

    "I suppose it's time to declare the people that I promise to be a good boy."

 

    The bald man simply shrugs. "In a clam's shell."

 

    Ignoring the odd turn of phrase, Loki tucks the text Sigyn gave him under his arm and follows Byleistir down the hall.

 

    "The ceremony itself is very simple," Byleistir begins, "'Blindi will ask you three times if you will renounce any claim you or your children have to the throne. Each time you say that you swear. Then you'll take the ceremonial weapon we'll give you later and lay it at his feet. It's a sign that you will fight for him, not against him.

 

    " You'll kneel. He'll say 'Arise my faithful servant.' Don't give me that look, you imp. You're going to either uphold these vows, or you'll be executed for treason. Any way. You'll stand up with your fist to your chest. He'll give you back the weapon. And that's pretty much it."

 

    Loki purses his lips. "That doesn't sound too bad. We have a similar ceremony on Asgard, but with much more feasting involved." His heart pangs as he remembers Thor's failed coronation. "I can keep those declarations easily enough. Although I cannot make any promises about my children."

 

    "Presumably you'll eventually meet a Giantess who will fall in love with you one day, and you'll have some children at some point."

 

    Loki looks pained for a moment as a memory grips his mind. He came home from a hunting trip one day to his wife, belly round with their third child reading to their older children. He cannot remember what she was reading, but he can recall with perfect clarity how her curly red tresses fell down her shoulders in  silken waves. He can still see Jormungand curled up against her side reading along with her. He can still hear Fenrir's giggles as she gets to a particularly funny part.

 

    It was a precious memory ruined with the knowledge that one day he'll come home and lose them all forever.

 

    "I am not having any more children." He declares with great finality.

 

    "I'm an uncle?"

 

    Loki sighs. "I suppose so."

 

    "Where are they?"

 

    "Gone. Away where I will never see them again."

 

    Byleistir looks at him with such a heart broken face, that he can't help but to remember the many times Thor has looked upon him with the same visage. And just like Thor, he soon finds himself enveloped in a strong hug. He allows it because he needs one right now. That and he is afraid that his little brother will start to cry if he doesn't.

 

    It's odd when you look at Byleistir's stocky frame, but for all of his fighting prowess, Byleistir is a huge softy. Somehow, Loki does not feel particularly inclined to exploit that. At least not right now.

 

    Blessedly, it's Byleistir who ends the hug after a moment or so. He's blinking away tears and his face is covered in questions. But he dares not ask them. Not now at least.

 

    "Right. Anyway. Since you really don't have anything that fits you aside from what Sigyn's given you, I took the liberty of getting you some clothes. You and 'Blindi look about the same size, so I had the tailor make you some things to were - especially for the ceremony. Follow me so we can see if anything fits."

 

    It turns out that Byleistir's guess was pretty spot on. The tailor had very little altering to do. After he's fitted into his ceremonial kilt, Byleistir comes in  with a gold staff with a blue gemstone on top.

 

    The staff looks precious little like the one the Other made him use. He doubts it can read his thoughts, and there is no magic for it to repress. Still, it takes everything in his power not to break down. His brother mistakes his poorly hidden fear for nervousness and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

     A few turnings later finds Loki standing outside the throne room. Byleistir left him citing pressing duties. He finds himself wishing the younger man was here. The looks the burly Giants guarding the door make him feel like a bug they wish to crush underfoot.

 

    There's a quick rap at the door and the guards part to open the heavy doors and let him through.  There is a veritable sea of people on the other side waiting for him.

 

    Byleistir mentioned that it would be a public event. However the significance did not hit him until just now. Helblindi told him of the damage he did that day with the Bifrost. Naturally, the Jotuns who survived all lost something or someone in the blast. And judging by the glares they gave him, the only reason why they hadn't killed him yet his because of the king.

 

    And as long as Helblindi sits on the throne, he is safe.

 

   Speaking of which, he looks upon his brother's blank face as he grows nearer. Today is a bittersweet day for him, but he cannot afford to show it. Helblindi is not a traditional Frost Giant king.

 

    His long hair is braided up with intricate metal pieces wrapped around the hair. It complements the simple gold circlet around his head.  A thick gold mantle inlayed with emerald rests around his neck.  A simple white kilt with a gold and green woven belt wraps around his hips. There is no other way to say it - he looks beautifully regal. If it weren't for the lean muscles, Loki wouldn't think he's done any hard work in his life.  


  


    The truth is that the people only acknowledge his authority out of respect to Laufey. The mere fact that he spits in the face of tradition puts him on shaky ground with the other Frost Giants. If Loki does anything to make them question Helblindi's competency ...  


  


    He snaps back to reality as his feet reach the end of his journey.  He forces his mind not to wander. Tomorrow promises to be the first of many days that he'll curse the day he was born. But today is a moment if reprieve. Might as well make the mist of it.  


  


    The ceremony is as perfunctory as Byleistir promised it would be. There's a short speech afterwards about the dawn of a new era and the crowd trickles out.  


  


   "Well, that went well."  


  


    Loki looks at Helblindi as he comes closer. He makes to clasp his hand on his shoulder before thinking better of it.  


  


    "Yes, it was surprisingly civil. I was half expecting a blood thirsty mob."  


  


    "Of course there wasn't a blood thirsty mob. The servants refuse to scrub away blood and entrails. The whole place would stink for days."  


  


    Loki snorts a laugh.  


  


    "Well, this has been an eventful day," Helblindi continues, "And it's getting late. Let me show you were you will stay."  


  


    The two walk out of the main palace and towards a cluster of abodes within the grounds. Part of Loki is offended that he won't be living in the palace, but he understands the necessity. And it _is_ one of the nicer ones.  


  


    It's nothing fancy, but it is big enough for a family and well built. Loki can easily add some personal touches later.  


  


    "Sleep well, my brother," says Helblindi, "tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  


  


    Loki goes inside to find the bedroom. He is pleasantly suprised that everything is fully furnished with the basics. There are no blankets, but then again, Frost Giants don't get cold. He flops down on the bed and drifts off into a fitful sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's back story is a bittersweet one. I'm not going to go too deep into it because not all of it is relevant to the story.
> 
> I love Byleistir. He's the kind of guy that would shower you with his love and maul all of your enemies to pieces.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a panic attack. Farbauti is amused. Sigyn deserves a raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for those of you who got really mad about Loki losing his magic forever.
> 
> Shout out to Yashida, ImperialDragon, and Lov_pb. I appreciate the time you took to write me such lovely comments.

    Loki wakes up in the middle of the night freezing cold. The first thought he has is "Where are my blankets?"

 

    The second is an uncomfortable reminder that he should be immune to the cold.

 

    He opens his eyes and lifts his hand up to scrub the sleep away. It takes him a bit to realize that his hands are the wrong color. Instead of that accursed greyish blue that he is slowly being accustomed to seeing, Loki finds himself staring at the familiar creamy white skin turned faintly purple with the cold.

 

    Later, in the privacy of his own head, Loki can admit he screams very much like a girl.

 

    He can hear a clammer of voices growing closer. Someone kicks his door in at some point as when he looks up, he's surrounded by some very bewildered warriors.

 

    Loki still has the shape of a typical Jotun. But his color and kin lines are gone. They stand blinking at each other until one of the warriors decided to rouse a very cranky Sigyn from her slumber.

 

    She is not at all pleased when she looks at him shivering in his bed.

 

    "You idiot. You woke me up for this? Have you forgotten that Nal-queen was a shifter? Throw some furs on him. He'll be fine."

 

    One large mound of furs later and Loki is no longer cold, but he has no hope of getting any sleep.

 

    He remembers when he kidnapped some of Midgards greatest minds and some of its warriors. When he asked about the average human's capabilities, one of them (he thinks it may have been the archer) told him about mutants - powerful humans who were simply born different. They were a rather impressive notion about an otherwise pathetic people.

 

    He had assumed at the time that perhaps this was the humans' way to evolve, to perhaps one day be a little less easy to squash underfoot. After all, he has never hears of any other species. But what if it wasn't so specific to them? He hasn't met a people that hasn't tried to make their deviants conform. Or get rid of them. He then begins to wonder how many Asir are just really talented in certain magics and how many are merely abominations like him.

 

    He lays there under his mound having an existential crisis until there is a loud knock on the door. A quick glance out the window shows the muffled grey strips of morning light filtering in. There another knock and Loki feels torn between getting the door (it's likely official business), and staying warm.

 

    Deciding that after the debacle from earlier, they forgot to lock his door, he simply yells out, "Come in!" Sure enough, after few moments, Byleistir is standing above him with an amused look.

 

    "It appears my brother has turned into a great beast made of the skins of smaller beasts."

 

    "Shut up."

 

    "How eloquent. Is this why they call you 'Silver Tongue'?"

 

    Loki does not dignify that with a response.

 

    Byleistir pushes the furs around until he finds Loki's horns. He then follows them down to the base of them to find Asir peach skin. He stands there for a bit contemplating before a very mischievous grin spreads across his face.

 

    With practiced ease, he chills his hands and shoves them onto Loki's exposed  skin. The man gives a surprised yelp and bolts from underneath the mound and onto the floor. If looks could kill, Byleistir would be melted puddle on the floor.

 

    "What was that for?" Loki grits out.

 

    "To change you back." Byleistir replies with an air of innocence.

 

    "You..."

 

    "Don't know why you're mad. It worked didn't it? You're back to normal and you're out of bed."

 

    Loki looks at his hand. Sure enough, it's blue again. Loki spares a hateful glance at the lines on his hands.

 

    "I'm out of bed, yes. But I am far from _normal_."

 

    The younger man looks at him awkwardly. "Right. So ... breakfast. Today's a busy day. Let's eat."

 

    Loki follows his brother outside and into the palace. They don't mention the exchange for the rest of the day.

* * *

     A part of Loki is very surprised that he's been invited to the royal table. But then again, it makes sense.

 

    These people are as much of a victim as he is. And yet, he cannot get mad at Odin. Oh, he is mad for how his "father" treated him. But he can't bring himself to regret being the second prince. After all, it is much better than being the crown prince of a dying wasteland.

 

    Breakfast on Asgard was a simple, intimate affair. They would gather around the private dining table and have a hearty meal.  Breakfast on Jotunheim is also an intimate affair, but Loki would be hard pressed to call it simple. A veritable smörgåsbord of fruits, cold cuts, and beverages. He's a bit overwhelmed by the options.

 

   He sits by Byleistir as he is the one Loki is the most comfortable with. The man notices and looks at Helblindi quite pleased with himself. Helblindi pretends he hasn't noticed.

 

    "Is it always so cloudy out?" Loki asks in an attempt to make things less awkward. "I don't think I have seen the sun since I got here."

 

   "There is an entire generation of people who haven't seen the sun before," Farbauti replies, "The clouds are too thick."

 

    Loki frowns, "Too thick? Is that why it's so cold?"

 

    "That's part of the problem. The clouds act as an insulator that keeps the heat out and the cold in."

 

    "Has anyone tried to thin the clouds?"

 

    "It's been suggested," Helblindi drawls, "but no one knows how to do it. After all, who can tame a cloud?"

 

    "Well, not with that attitude," Byleistir smirks, "Though I'm certain trickster might have an idea or two."

 

    Farbauti quirks a brow at her son. "Of course." Which is Farbauti-speak for "You have unrealistic expectations and I am disappointed in you for this."

 

    "Why so full of doubt?" Byleistir asks, "You and I both know that Loki can do impossible things. That's why we brought him here in the first place."

 

    "He had magic at the time. Borson stripped him of it. And unless his shifting abilities includes turning into a giant fan, I don't see how he can do what centuries of our best minds could."

 

    "Then why am I here?"

 

    The table grows quiet at the sudden question. Loki hadn't asked it loudly. But the implications of it drew an oppressive tension in the air.

 

    "Am I just here to stick it to Odin?" Loki continues, "Or is this a way for you all to live out a fantasy that you've been longing for. Because I am no one's pawn."

 

    Loki appears to be calm and collected. In fact, had he not had a death grip on his knife, no one suspect the rage he is barely suppressing.

 

    "You're not entirely wrong," Helblindi says carefully, "We've wanted you with us for a very long time. And the fact that it pisses off Borson-king is a happy bonus."

 

    Loki leans back in his seat. He lets go of the knife and brings his hand to the base of his horn. "Go on." He drawls.

 

    "I stand by what I said to Borson-king. I believe that your knowledge and your creativity just might be the very thing that we need to pull ourselves from extinction."

 

    Loki's face and posture doesn't change, but his eyes shine with flattery.

 

    "And besides," a slow grin spreads across his face, "You _did_ make a mess of the place."

 

    Farbauti barks out a laugh at the offended look on Loki's face. She then starts cracking up when he practically jumps out of his chair at the sound.

* * *

    The evening finds Loki holed up in the library. He's been researching ideas in reversing Jotunheim's eternal ice age. It's the happiest he's been in a long time. Surrounded by books, scrolls and tomes, he's free to read to his hearts content with no Thor to drag him away on a harebrained quest.

 

    It is nowhere near as impressive as the one in Asgard. But in all fairness, it is impossible to compare anything to Asgard's superior quality.

 

    Perhaps that it why everyone preferred Thor over him.

 

    Still, he's impressed that there even is a library in this desolate wasteland. Not that he'd say that aloud. He's loathe to offend the only people in this universe who don't want him dead.

 

    _Frigga still loves you._

 

    Tears well up in his eyes and Loki tries to quash the stray thought. Yet the more he tries to get rid of it, the more he finds had himself thinking g about it.

 

    If Thor was Odin's golden child, he was Frigga's treasure. She was the only one who listened to him. Who sought out and enjoyed his company. Who could look past his prickles to see the tender soul underneath.

 

    And he'll never see her again.

 

    His (ironically dry) book about Jotunheim's meteorological history grows damp as tears trail down his cheeks and onto the paper below. He blinks and scrubs furiously at his eyes, but to no avail.

 

    A strong desire to break something grips him. But not in here. Not even Jotun books deserve such poor treatment.

 

    He remembers seeing a training yard that he passed when Helblindi brought him here. Yes, breaking practice dummies is an excellent use of his time.

* * *

 

    He's lost.

 

    Unlike Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, and literally every palace he's been to in his life, this palace is more of a complex than anything. (Helblindi insists that this is a common feature in Jotun palaces.)

 

    There is the main building - which is a living quarters for the royal family, delegates, and a stronghold in times of war. From there, there are paths to the other buildings. The kitchens and servants quarters are the closest withe everything else more or less randomly placed within the palace gates.

 

    The training yard was somewhere between the main building and the library, but he cannot remember where. The tears still running down his face are not helping matters either. A part of him his surprised they haven't froze.

 

    "Loki Laufeyson?"

 

    Loki whirls around to face the source of the voice. He blinks the tears out of his eyes to see the somewhat blurry form of Sigyn. He barks out a laugh - a sad and hysterical thing - the leads to several more. Before Sigyn can comprehend what's happening, Loki is laughing and sobbing on shaky feet.

 

    "Loki Laufeyson? Are you alright? Talk to me please. You're scaring me."

 

    Suddenly the sobbing and laughter stops, though the tears still flow down his cheeks. "Why is it that when I am miserable, you always pop up?"

 

    "I'm sorry?"

 

    Loki doesn't respond. Instead he slumps into the snow, heedless of how it settles into his kilt.

 

    "Loki Laufeyson?"

 

    "Why do you call me that?"

 

    "Loki Laufeyson? Well, you are royal blood, so just Loki would be improper. And you don't have an official title either. It was the only thing I could think of to show you respect."

 

    "Respect?" he laughs, "Woman, you may be the only one worried about that."

 

    Slightly worried, she helps him to his feet and half drags him to his home. She awkwardly dusts the snow off of him and goes to make him some tea. Loki more or less stands there - listlessly staring at the wall.

 

    "I don't regret it."

 

    Sigyn pokes her head out from his kitchen. "I'm sorry?"

 

    "Killing Laufey. Oh, I regret why I decided to kill him, but I don't regret that I did. It's probably best I don't take his name."

 

    "Then would you rather I call you Nalson?"

 

    "Don't even remember the woman."

 

    "Odinson?"

 

    He gives a weak chuckle. "I'd rather you not."

 

    "Then what am I to call you?"

 

    "Must you call me anything?"

 

    "If I just call you 'Loki', it will hint at an intimate closeness that we do not possess."

 

    "And we can't have me sully your good name, can we?" Loki smirks.

 

    "I didn't... That's not what I..."

 

    "Calm yourself before you have a conniption," Loki chuckles.

 

    Sigyn reddens in both embarrassment and anger. "Yes, yes, let's all have a laugh at Sigyn. Never mind that she's been nothing but helpful."

 

    Loki reigns in the laughter, but the amused twinkle in his eyes do not help matters any.

 

    She scoffs. "I don't know why I bother with you." She heads back to the kitchen to check on the tea that is nowhere near ready.

 

    The house falls silent save for the occassional tinkling of silverware against porcelain. A part of Loki is surprised that Frost Giants consume warm things, but then again, quiet a few of his suppositions have proven false about them.

 

    Sigyn brings out a flowery smelling tea that leaves Loki feeling calm and drowsy. She helps him up the stairs to his bed and turns to leave.

 

    "Friggason."

 

    Sigyn turns back to look at him. "I'm sorry?"

 

    "You can call me Friggason."

 

    Sigyn gives a small smile. "Good night, Loki Friggason."

 

    "Good night Sigyn."

 

    Loki falls asleep not long afterwards. He dreams of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally starting to get into why Loki is here in the first place.
> 
> I tried to look up a scientific explanation as to what would turn a multi-biomed planet into a frozen wasteland. So I spend some time researching what caused our ice age. Which basically amounts to "I don't know." So I came up with reflective, insulating clouds. Because why not?


	10. The Path Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall drops a truth bomb. Thor makes a choice. Frigga is distraught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers: Infinity War was something else. I laughed. I cried. It moved me, Bob. It also gave me some inspiration for later chapters. That being said, if you haven't watched the movie yet, it will be several chapters in when anything spoiler-y happens.

    It isn't often that Thor sees Heimdall not at his post. In fact, in the centuries that he's known the giant man, he can count the number of times he's seen it on one hand and still have fingers left.

 

    It's a bit like walking in on your parents. Objectively, you know that they do it, but to actually witness the proof is jarring to say the lest.

 

    Thor is in the stables about to go on a midnight ride, when the guardian walks in. He's wearing a simple tunic and pants. His hair in short coils pulled neatly in a tail. Had it not been for his fearsome size and his glowing orange eyes, Thor would have mistaken him for a regular Asir.

 

    "Heimdall?" A bewildered Thor asks, "What brings you here?"

 

    "By the by, I came to speak to you."

 

    Thor looks even more confused. "Normally you just use a page to summon me. And I can hardly remember the last time you left your post."

 

    "This is a private matter. And the king has many ears."

 

    Thor goes from perplexed to concerned. "Is this about Loki?"

 

    "I heard your plans the other day."

 

    Thor stammers an excuse, but nothing coherent comes out.

 

    "Peace, be still. I too agree with your sentiment - though your execution leaves much to be desired."

 

    Thor sheepishly shrugs. "Loki usually comes up with the plans."

 

    "And he is no longer here. That sort of thinking will send you to an early grave."

 

    "It is of no import. I hadn't hammered out the fine details. But why are you so willing to side with me in this endeavor? I would figure you of all people would be against this."

 

    "I am the guardian of the gates of Asgard. And I find it difficult to be a guardian when there is nothing to guard.

 

    "I believe your brother was coerced by the Mad Titian himself. Even now he searches for the artifact that Loki failed to retrieve. Our king's desire to cover the circumstances of Loki's betrayal will see us all slaughtered."

 

    Thor sighs and scrubs his face. "For most of my life, I've believed that everything my father does has some deeper meaning. Some higher wisdom. But now..."

 

    "Thor, your father usually is extremely wise. In fact, he is one of the wisest men I know. But time has not been kind to his mind. The Odinforce wearies his mind, body, and soul. It is why he spends so much time in the Odinsleep. Why he's been pushing you to take the throne this you are far from ready. Simply put, he grows too old to continue ruling. And he's known this for some time."

 

   Thor scrubs his beard. "But what good does this do me? Aye, I know that I'd have made a sorry king, but I am still not ready!"

 

    "You know everything you need to know about being a king. And you have learned from kings past what makes a bad king."

 

    "But that doesn't mean I know what makes a good king!"

 

    "A good king is a man who puts others first and himself last. He does not list for fame and glory. Rather, he strives to help Hus subjects thrive. Since your brother's fall, I have seen a great change in you. You've grown up, my prince. And yes, you have a ways to go. But I know that with a little guidance, you will be soon."

 

   Thor looks out the window to the palace. Those golden halls have stood for far longer than he has been alive. If the Mad Titan were to come here, how long would those gleaming towers still stand?

 

    "What is my father doing about Thanos?

 

    "Truthfully," Heimdall sighs, "Denying that danger is on the horizon."

 

    "Isn't he planning battle tactics or figuring out which of our allies to summon?"

 

    A shadow passes over the large man's face. "The All-father has grown ... complacent. Asgard's walls and warriors have bested many an invasion. And if Thanos attacked as he is, we could certainly bear his forces back to whatever stinking pit they came

 

    "But Thanos is not stupid. He attacked our people long ago and lost. If - when - he attacks again, he will come better prepared. And when he does, it may very well be Ragnarok."

 

    Thor grimaces. "And what would you have me do instead?"

 

    "What you do best, my prince. Prepare for battle."

* * *

    Odin lies in bed awake. He can feel the seductive call of sleep at the very edges of his awareness. Yet every time he starts to feel it sweep him away, it dances out of reach. Odin sighs, wondering whether or nor to give up yet. Sunrise is only a few scant hours away.

 

    He rolls over to gaze at the source of his restlessness.

 

    It has been many a decade since Frigga and Odin slept apart from each other. In fact, shamed as he is to admit it, he cannot sleep without her curled by his side.

 

    Odin glances at the moonlight streaming from outside. Judging by its position on the wall, it will be morning soon in a few hours. Giving up on sleep, Odin pulls a robe around his sleeping attire, and heads off to Frigga's suite.

 

    Like most noble couples, Frigga has her own separate suite. Though she does use it often for entertaining friends, she hardly ever sleeps in it. In fact, by Odin's recollection, she hasn't slept there since after the Asir-Vanir War.

 

    Gingerly, Odin tries the door. It doesn't budge - locked, but not warded. With barely a thought, he could easily magick the door open. But it wouldn't do to have her even angrier at him.

 

    Hesitantly, he knocks on the door.

 

    "Come in, Odin."

 

    With the flick of a wrist, the door unlocks and slowly swings open.

 

    "How did you know it was me?"

 

    "Who else could it be?"

 

     Odin hums in agreement.

 

    "Couldn't sleep either?" Frigga asks.

 

    "Not a wink. The bed was rather-"

 

    "Cold and lonely?" she finishes, "As was mine." She gestures her husband to sit beside her.

 

    "Come, my love. Let us not quarrel anymore. We both suffer for it."

 

    "Suffer?" Frigga lets out a sad laugh. "Just as we let our sons suffer?"

 

    "Frigga-"

 

    " _Don't_ 'Frigga' me!"

 

    Odin jumps back at the sudden outburst. It has been centuries since she last held a blade, but Frigga is still every bit the shield maiden she used to be on Vanaheim.

 

    "I remember when your father defeated my people and took my world as a fiefdom to Asgard"

 

    "Yes, I remember it too. As a way to ensure lasting peace, he made you my war-bride."

 

    She nods at this. "You were nothing like I expected you to be. Funny, witty, chivalrous. But most of all, you were kind. Where did that man go?"

 

    "Frigga, I am the same man you married all those centuries ago."

 

    She levels him with a look far colder than the coldest night on Jotunheim. 

 

    "No Odin. You are not. You are not the man I loved in my youth. Instead, you have become a greedly, manipulative, image obsessed man."

 

    Odin says nothing. What is there to say? He knows she's right. She's right about all of it. But somehow, he does not believe she will accept "It was for the good of Asgard."

 

    "You know," she continues, "I was initially just mad about how you treated Loki. Bug then I realized that it is not  _just_ Loki. It is anyone who does not conform to your expectations. That is why you banished Thor the way you did. Swiftly, in the heat of the moment, and without even letting me know about until afterwards.

    " You have done it to the Jotuns, the Vanir, the Light Elves, the Midgardians. You are so control obsessed that you do not care about the other person at all.

 

    "And you know what the worst part is? The worst part is that I can't bring myself to hate you for it."

 

    Odin takes a gamble and draws her in for a warm embrace. It pays off as she buries her face deep into his shoulder and cries.

 

    "My son hates us you know. Can't say I blame him. We've hurt him so much over the centuries. Punished him for things we wouldn't punish Thor for. Or far harsher than Thor would be punished.

 

    "Loki would come crying to me after he'd been flogged, or mutilated, or had what he loved most deadly ripped away. And you know what I'd say? I'd tell him, 'Your father is very wise. I know you are hurting, but it is for what's best."

 

    Frigga pulls away and lifts up her face to her husband. Odin takes in her tear stained face and glassy red eyes. He can hardly stand to look at her knowing he is the reason she hurts so.

   

    "But that is just it," she continues, "You are a wise king. But you have no idea how to be a father. And I have not been a good mother either."

 

    "You are an excellent mother."

 

    "I am an excellent queen and wife. But a mother?" Figga gives a sad chuckle, "What kind of mother let's her husband hurt her children and then agrees with what he does? We are horrible parents. And I am afraid we've doomed ourselves."

 

    She let's Odin hold her close andbrub soothing circles on her back. They sit there in silence contemplating their life choices. At some point, Frigga must have cried herself to sleep because soft snuffles come from Odin's chest as the sun rises up.

 

    As for Odin, no sleep comes for his weary soul. Instead he adjusts his wife in her bed until she looks comfortable. Then he tracks down one of her ladies in waiting and gives strick instructs to let her sleep.

 

    Finally he makes his way to the kitchens to find the strongest brewed black tea he can find. With the kingdom in such a state of turmoil, he cannot afford to take a morning off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I got a promotion at work. But with that came long hours, lots of stress, and being mostly exhausted after coming home.


	11. Monster in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn talk. Helblindi plans. Bylestir just wants to eat in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ImperialDragon, HH, Love_pb, SilverPointDespair, GraceEliz, Silvermane36,Lowen0ve, DanDanIelle, and Centaine for posting as well has everyone else for being so patient. Life has been crazy busy and looks like for the next several months it will continue to be so. I am not abandoning this story, but I cannot tell you when I will post the next chapter.

    Loki wakes up feeling like the back end of a bilgsnipe. He's tired, his head hurts, and he can scarcely breathe through his nose. Sadly, he remembers all to well why he feels this way.

 

    A quick look around tells him that Sigyn somehow managed to drag him back to his bed. She appears to have left judging by the stillness in the air, but he knows it's only a matter of time before he runs into her. Remembering what happened the previous morning, he looks at his hands. The lined blue skin stares hatefully back at him.

 

    Feeling both relieved and dismayed, Loki scrubs his hands over his face and runs them through his hair. They're halfway through his hair when he realizes that there was no resistance. Tentatively, he reaches up to feel his horns only to discover they aren't there.

 

    Loki wills himself not to cry in frustration. As inconvenient as it was losing his resistance to the cold, it is infinitely worse to have his gender called into question. He had enough of that in Asgard. He doesn't need this on Jotunheim too.

 

    Seeing that there is nothing he can do to cover up the problem, and knowing Bylestir has no problem dragging him out of bed, Loki wills himself to get up. Judging by the amount of grey light, there shouldn't be too many people yet. Maybe, if he's lucky, he'll find a way to reverse this.

* * *

    "Ymir's beard! What happened to you?"

 

    Loki scowls. "And a happy morning to you too.

 

    Helblindi-king gently grabs his head to take a closer look.

 

    "It doesn't look like anyone sawed them off. It just looks like you never had horns at all."

 

    "Why would someone saw them off?"

 

    "It's one of the highest forms of offense for a man. It takes centuries to grow them out. They start as tiny nubs and grow to sharp weapons capable of gutting your enemies. They'll grow back eventually, but it's not the same."

 

    Loki purses his lips in thought. "I see. So it's a bit like how on Asgard calling a man ergi is an offense of the highest caliber."

 

    Helblindi-king looks at his elder brother puzzled. "Ergi?"

 

    "Effeminate. To call a man womanly is to call into question his very place in society."

 

    Helblindi-king blinks. He makes to say something, but stops. The brothers stand in awkward silence for a few moments.

 

    "You know, brother, the more I learn about your world, the more depressed I get."

 

    Loki just shrugs. After all, what does one say to that?

 

    "Before I forget, I've been meaning to speak with you about something."

 

    Loki looks curiously at his brother. "About what?"

 

    "Your mother gave you some books to read."

 

    "So Nal was a bookworm too. It's nice to know I come by it earnestly."

 

    "No, not  _our_ mother. Yours."

 

    Loki can just feel the guilt drop to his stomach like a boulder.

 

    "The day we left, she approached me with some books for you to read. Probably to help you gain favour in a realm full of people that want you dead."

 

    "And why are you just now telling me this?!" Loki growls. His voice echoes down the hall.

 

    "In part because I needed to make sure they would not bring harm to my people. And in part because after they way you were sent off, I figured that you needed some time to recover."

 

    "But I am not recovered, yet. Yes, thanks to Sigyn, I am much improved, but I am not 100% yet. Why are you bringing this up now? Why should I have anything to do with those who stole me away and kicked me out with nary a 'by you leave'?"

 

    "Because time is of the essence." Helblindi sighs. "Because despite everything, those who are loyal to me, are only loyal out of respect to our ... to my father. It's bad enough that I refuse to be another warrior king in a long line of warrior kings. I've failed to retrieve the Casket. I brought back the man who instigated a skirmish between our people that nearly lead to war. I am standing beside the man who killed the king, my father, and almost obliterated our realm.

 

    "I am Laufeyson. I am not stupid. I cannot expect to last long on the throne - or not be executed for treason - for having so many failures and doing so many controversial things without proof that this is something that will benefit Jotunheim."

 

    The older man feels the anger deflate out of him. For years he railed against Thor's one track mind. He spent centuries yelling at him not to be wrapped up in personal hurts to the point that it endangers others. And here he is starting to do the same thing.

 

    "I will give it a read."

 

    Heblindi's entire face brightens. "Thank you, brother. I knew I made a good choice when I came for you."

 

    Loki quirks a smile but says nothing. He doesn't trust his voice not to crack from emotion.

 

    "Oh. And one more thing, Loki."

 

    "Yes Helblindi?"

 

    "Go see Sigyn. Maybe she can help with the horn situation."

 

    Loki nearly chucks the book at this little brother who busts out laughing.

* * *

    To her credit, Sigyn stays as professional as possible.

 

    "I could see if we could get you a prosthetic. But I am not sure what will happen when your horns come back."

 

    "When?" Loki's voice goes up an octave. "I am not about to be mocked for being a woman on top of having this accursed blue skin."

 

    Sigyn takes a breath and reminds herself that Loki is dealing with centuries of internalized racism and not to take anything personally. "What you need is a teacher."

 

    "And where do you plan on finding another shifter? You and I both know how rare we are." A flash of memory pops into Loki's mind. He remembers a woman with red hair, ivory skin, and hazel eyes.

 

    Sigyn is about to push the matter, but the deep sadness on his face makes her hold her tongue.

 

    "Shifters are rare, yes, but you are not the only shifter in existence. It's just a matter of finding one and convincing them to help you."

 

    Loki rolls his eyes. "Yes. Because the Jotunar are just lining up to help me. The man who decimated their decaying planet."

 

    "You are quite the optimist, aren't you?"

 

    "Just trying to be realistic."

 

    Sigyn sighs. How can one argue with that? "I'll make some inquiries. Get your brothers to help. I'm sure we will turn up something."

 

    Loki quirks an almost smile and heads out. He is admittedly curious as to which poor unfortunate soul will have the dubious honor of teaching one of the most hated men on Jotunheim.

* * *

    One of Bylestir's favorite pastimes is sneaking up on the rooftop, eating a snack, and watching the people down below. Sometimes he just watches people go about their day and make up stories about what they're doing. Sometimes he'll spy on his troops. And sometimes he will play the ocassional prank. He's been doing this on many rooftops for over 300 years and no one as stumbled upon him yet.

 

    As Bylestir makes his way to the main palace's roof, he senses another presence. Fear grips him as his conversation he had with Helblindi earlier about possible assassins puts him on high alert. He forms a knife out of ice and readies himself for a possible blood bath.

 

    After a few moments, he locates a set of foot prints on the snow covers roof. Purposely, he stalks his prey. Combat scenario after combat scenario comes to his mind as he works out the best possible approach to his brother's would be murderer.

 

    At length, he comes upon a large pile of disturbed snow where he intruder clearly was. And yet there are no foot prints leading away from it. Bylestir ponders his next move when he feels the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He whips around and comes face to face with an amused Loki.

 

    "Come to chase away the birds?"

 

    Bylestir sighs and tries to ignore his oldest brother. He goes back to what he came for, but something about his brother's appearance struck him as odd.

 

    "What happened to your horns?"

 

    The smugness drains from Loki's face.

 

    "You woke up without them didn't you?"

 

    Loki grits his teeth. "You know I have not yet mastered shifting."

 

    Bylestir strokes his chin thoughtfully. "I am no expert, but have you considered the fact that you are having so much trouble staying in one form because you are in conflict?"

 

    Loki appears thoughtful at that. "Go on."

 

    "You cannot stand to be a Frost Giant, but you cannot survive this world as an Asir-Vanir either. Yesterday you were pink. Today out have no horns. And it only seems to happen when you go to sleep."

 

    Loki's face twists up in disgust. He makes to retort, but stops. Bylestir flies in the face of nearly everything he was taught about the Jotuns. And loathe as he is to say it aloud, Loki funds himself utterly endeared to the younger man.

 

    If he is honest with himself, the bulk of his poor choices lately stem from him trying to prove himself Asgardian enough to earn his fa-  _Odin's_ affections. He killed his father, endangered his king, nearly killed Thor all in hopes that if he acted like an Asgardian, he could wash the Frost Giant from his person.

 

    For all the good that did.

 

    "I know you don't like your circumstances, dear brother," Bylestir continues, "But of you ever feel like talking, I will listen."

 

    In this moment, Bylestir reminds him of Thor - the Thor he knew before the Idiots Four showed up. The Thor that never mocked him for crying. The Thor that threatened to beat up anyone that made him sad.

 

    Just what happened that turned such as sweet boy to such a horrid man? Especially one that life had been so kind to.

 

    "Have you ever hated someone with every fiber of your being," he finds himself asking aloud, "But missing them more than anything else?"

 

    Bylestir blinks in confusion. "I can't say I have."

 

    Loki's smile is a bitter thing. "No, I suppose you wouldn't." And with that he turns to go.

 

    Bylestir makes to follow him, but something about his posture gives him pause. Instead, he goes to pick out a spot on the roof and fishes out a bag of dried snow berries out of his pocket.

 

    The sweet yet tangy berries taste like ash in his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki has been hurt so much, he does not know how to trust people with his heart anymore.
> 
> I am trying to walk the line of Loki being a sympathetic character while also excusing nothing he has done. Nothing happens in a bubble, which means that there are severe consequences for Helblindi and Co. Now that Loki is mostly okay (physically) the real fun begins.


	12. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Co. make plans. Father and son attempt to be civil. Frigga has a crisis of conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Lov_pb, ImperialDragon, GraceEliz, and SweetSigyn for your comments. And thank you for everyone that has put up with the time it takes me to post another chapter. As thanks, I've gone ahead and posted a new chapter without making you wait three months for it.
> 
> I can scarcely believe that this fic is over a year old and I have only posted 12 chapters. You guys are great for still reading this.

    Sif looks around the table at her friends. Normally, when they take the time to plan something, they are planning their latest quest - which (Loki not withstanding) typically takes little planning. But things are a lot different when you are deciding the fate of trillions.

 

    Suffice to say, she has never seen her friends this grim before. Not even when Odin banished Thor. Then again, who can blame them? To find out that not only is an ancient evil on the rise, but also your king is doing nothing to stop it just to keep up appearances is s hard pill to swallow.

 

    "So all this time, Loki was the victim." Volstag muses while thoughtfully stroking his beard.

 

    "Victim is a strong word," Sif clarifies, "More like reluctant ally. I think we can all agree than he handled the Midgard campaign poorly."

 

    "Well what are we doing about the staff?" Fandral asks, "If Thanos is looking for it, we have to protect it."

 

    "As I understand it - nothing." Hogun intones.

 

    "Nothing! That is the single most idiotic plan I have ever seen!" Fandral nearly screeches in dismay.

 

    "Now friend, it is not that bad. The Avengers are protecting it. And I assure you that they are capable warriors," Thor tries to deescalate.

 

    "Their fighting prowress is not my main consern," Volstag interjects, "They have never fought anyone like Thanos. Do they even have a fighting chance to survive? We barely survived ourselves the last time the Nine had to deal with him."

 

    Sif shakes her head. "Enough. This back and forth amounts to nothing if we cannot get to the gem. And we cannot leave this realm without the All-father's blessing."

 

    "Would he even give it to us?" Fandral wonders.

 

    "It is a moot point," Thor says, "Heimdall has agreed to find a way to grant us passage. He just cannot protect us from any fallout."

 

    Volstag raises a brow, "Are you sure that is wise then?"

 

    Thor shakes his head. "My friends, this is no mere quest of honor or glory. This is a chance to survive what is likely going to be a bloody massacre. I read about some of the things that Thanos did when my grandfather was king. There is a reason why they call him the mad Titan.

 

    "He believes that the universe is overburdened with life. And if the herd is not thinned, then death will sweep all of the worlds. Especially those with long lived inhabitants like Asgard."

 

    "That makes no kind of sense. What about Nifelheim? Or Svartlheim? Hardly anyone or anything lives there and the worlds suffer for it."

 

    "'This likely the reason why they call him the 'Mad' Titan." Hogun deadpans sending Fandral and Volstag into snickers.

 

    Sif rolls her eyes. "So let's assume that the king grants our request to retrieve the Mind gem. Then what do we do with it? We already have the Space gem. I hesitate to just bring it back to Asgard. I feel like that would be putting all of our eggs in one basket."

 

    "Simple," Thor grins, "We just destroy it."

 

    The Warriors Four stare at their beloved prince as if he decided to become a pacifist.

 

    "Can you even do that? Destroy a gem?"

 

    Thor's grin fills with false bravado. "We shall soon see. And besides," he twirls Mjulnir in his grasp, "I have not met a thing that this could not destroy."

 

    "I thought your Captain friend's shield withstood one of your 'mighty blows'." Sif snarks.

 

    Thor's smile falls. "I am sure that with enough mighty blows, I could have destroyed it."

 

    "For all of our sakes, I hope you are right.

* * *

    It's late at night. Frigga has finally agreed to come back to sleep in their bed together. She has not forgiven him, but the loneliness wears on her to the point that Odin's company is preferable.

 

    Frigga seems bent on punishing him for Loki in the most passive aggressive of ways - stealing all the blankets and pillows, taking over the bed, and periodically jabbing him with her feet. To be honest, Odin saw this coming. Frigga would never make her displeasure known outright. As much as they love each other, at the end of the day, she is his war bride. Centuries of keeping the peace of the sake of her native realm develops rather unshakable habits.

 

    So, Odin knows that he can expect many moths of elbows to his ribs. He winces at that. He remembers how bruised he was when he killed Loki's family, or the time he allowed those dwarves to sew Loki's lips shut, or the time she found out what he said to Loki before he let go of Thor that day on the bridge.

 

    Now that he thinks about it, much of Frigga's ire seems rooted in how he's treated Loki.

 

    Still, Odin his not in the mood for being smacked with an inch of his life. He slips out of bed and decides to take a walk.

 

    He meanders for a bit before his feet take him to his wife's garden. A small smile blooms on his face. This used to be his mother Bestla's garden. To help lessen her homesickness for Jotunheim, she filled it with as many plants from the Sky Giant country as she could. However, since the plants were used to a more tropical place than Asgard's temperate climate, they did not do very well.

 

    Then years later, after his father brought Frigga from Vanaheim, his mother made it her personal mission to make Asgard feel like home. One of the things his mother did was give Frigga complete control over the garden.

 

    Unlike Bestla, Frigga had a way with plants. It did not matter if they were native or from a different climate, his wife always found a way to make them thrive. It wasn't long before she became renowned for this very garden.

 

    He strolls along a bit more until he comes to her grove. Frigga has taken to planting a tree to each most momentous occasion in her life. There is a tree for the day she and Odin were wed, one for the day they fell in love with each other, two for the day she became Thor and Loki's mother, and three for when she became a grandmother.

 

    It was Loki's favorite place to come when he needed a break from other people. Thor would laugh a tease him for loving books to people. A sentiment Loki would patiently ignore. That is what makes it so surprising to find Thor here amongst the trees.

 

    Odin walks closer which alerts Their to his presence. The man's eyes are red and puffy, but Odin chooses not to comment. Though he has never directly addressed it, he knows that his son is mourning Loki. In fact, second to Frigga, Thor may be mourning him the most.  And loathe though he is for allowing such weakness foster for a man who would not hesitate to burn Asgard to the ground, Thor still sees Loki as his brother.

 

    He'll let this slide for now.

 

     "Good evening, son."

 

    Thor nods in greeting. Odin comes to stand next to his son under the trees. The two stand in silence - both men wanting to speak, but neither sure of what to say or how to say it.

 

     Thor finally breaks the silence.

 

    "I've been thinking, Father."

 

    "Truly? That is heartening to hear."

 

    Thor tries not to rolls his eyes. "Why aren't we doing anything about Thanos?"

 

    Odin sighs. He knew that this conversation would happen. Yet a part of him wished to delay it indefinently. Instead he braces himself for what will assuredly be a heated confrontation. He will not make the same mistake with Thor that he made with Loki.

 

    "Because there is nothing that we can do. The only reason why Asgard was able to defeat Thanos the first was after your grandfather banished him from the Nine."

 

    "You are far stronger than King Bor was. If he gets out, why can't you re-banish him?"

 

    Odin shakes his head. "I wish it were that simple, son."

 

    "Well why not?!" Thunder clouds begin to form.

 

    "Sit down, son. It is a long story."

 

    The pair make their way over to one of Frigga's many benches. The clouds dissipate a fraction, but are noticeably still there. Odin hopes that he doesn't get too drenched.

 

    "Do you know what the Odinforce is?"

 

    Thor frowns at the strange question. "Of course. It is what allows you to achieve your mighty feats of strength and magic. It flows strength throughout Asgard and helps protect us from enemies without."

 

    "Not quite. The Odinforce is both a gift and a curse. Yes, it does all that, but it is also the only thing keeping Thanos were he is.

 

    "Your grandfather was only able to banish Thanos because of a favor the Norns granted him. When he was a young man, just a soldier for Vanaheim, Thanos attacked the eight realms. For a while, it seemed as if we were merely delaying the inevitable. That is until my father went to the Norns to ask for the ability to defeat his enemies.

 

    "The Norns granted his request. However, nothing the Norns grant is free. They gave him the ability to defeat his enemies and protect his people. But in using this power, it would drain his very life force. And to top it all off, the most he could do was banish Thanos to the Void for as long as Born or his offspring welded the power to do so."

 

    Thor frowns at that. "Do you mean to tell me that the Odinforce is the only thing standing in between the universe and Thanos?"

 

    "Yes. And the only reason why he is even causing trouble now is that I grow weaker. If all had  gone according to plan, you would weld the Thorforce, and Thanos would be merely a monster mothers threaten their children with."

 

    Not for the first time, Thor winces in memory of what lead up to his banishment. "If this is true, why is this the first I am hearing of this? I love you deeply, Father, but your secrets will be the death of us."

 

    Any other time, Odin would grow enraged and shout a few choice words. But now? As he considers his hand in the current state of events, he cannot rightly defend himself. Not that he would ever say that aloud.

 

    "I was worried that you were not yet ready. I still do not think that your are. But that no longer matters."

 

    "What?"

 

    "My time grows shorter by the day. I have not prepared you as I should."

 

    Part of Thor is elated at the declaration. At last something will be done about Thanos. But on the other hand...

 

    "Anything that I can do to protect my home and the universe from Thanos. and yet I feel as if this is not enough."

 

    Odin frowns. "In what way?"

 

    "The infinity stones. Thanos used the Mind stone to make the scepter Loki used on Midgard. Heimdall has advised me that Thanos has been looking for Loki, although he is probably more concerned with the gem. There is no way Midgard is prepared for Thanos."

 

    Odin nods and strokes his beard thoughtfully. "Fine then. While I doubt that this a major concern, I will allow you to retrieve it. It will be safe in the vault."

 

    "Would it not be better to destroy it instead?"

 

    "They are remnants of fallen Celestials, son. Extremely powerful and very useful. But even then, I am not sure about the ramifications of destroying one. No one has ever tried. I do not know if it will cause all manner of ills, if nothing happens, or if it can even be shattered. No, it is best to just keep it in the vault for now. That way if Thanos attacks, we will be able to use it against him."

 

    Thor nods, but inside he is screaming. Has his father forgotten about the Jotuns? If they could penetrate the vault with help from Loki, how can they hope to keep out Thanos? 

 

    A disheartening realization took hold of him. If the Odinforce drains away his father's life force, what is to say to us not addling his mind? If this is the power Thor can expect to have when he is king, he does not want it.

 

    He will find a way to defeat Thanos and rule over Asgard without becoming his father.

* * *

    Frigga wakes not long after he husband leaves the bed. Angry as she is, she cannot help but admit she sleeps better with her husband next to her. Or sleep in general.

 

    A part of her wishes that she was actually asleep, and these months since Loki's banishment were naught but an elaborate nightmare.

 

    Biting her lip in gilt, she locates a pair of slippers and heads to the observatory. She forgos changing out of her nightgown, but no one would dare comment on the Queen of Asgard's attire.

 

    She makes her way over to Heimdall and nods in greeting. The giant man's face grows soft in empathy. He knows exactly why she is here.

 

    "You son is well, this evening - all things considered."

 

    Frigga gives a watery smile. Though her husband commanded her to forget about their wayward son, Frigga just could not do it. After all, a mother's love is supposed to be eternal.

 

    And oh how it felt it! Though Heimdall never went into detail, she quickly gathered that time moved much slower in Jotunheim than Asgard. While this in and of itself was not news to her, it seemed to be moving even slower since her husband took away the Casket of Ancient Winters.

 

    "Is he still being treated well?"

 

    "Yes. His family appears to have accepted him into the fold. And he seems to have kindled a friendship of sorts with the royal healer."

 

    "Is he happy there?"

 

    The Gatekeeper frowns. "Your Majesty, your son has not been happy in a very long time." Frigga's face falls at that.

 

    "However," he continues, "If things continue as they are, in time - if he allows it, he could be."

 

    Frigga's nods her head. A trickle of relief flows through her. But another question burns inside.

 

    "Does he hate me?"

 

    "Loki is angry at many things," Heimdall says carefully, "And he may say things in aged that he doesn't truly mean. Yet verily, he does not hate you. I doubt he ever could."

 

    She let's out a shaky laugh. "I don't know why. He should. I hate me."

 

    "My Queen." Heimdall's voice rumbles gently.

 

    "Don't, Heimdall," she holds her hand up, effectively silencing him. "I know that my hands are not clean of this. I should have dine something. Said something! Anything at all. Forget the consequences!"

 

    "What could you have done?" Heimdall asks not unkindly, "You followed the All-fathers's will. At the end of the day, that is all an of us can do."

 

    "Perhaps. But he's my baby. And I lost him."

 

    She loses her composure and weeps. She weeps and sobs until she finds herself sitting on the floor with her hands in her face. Heimdall awkwardly pats her shoulder at a complete loss of what to do. Being by himself for the most part, he has no experience comforting weeping women.

 

    He remembers when she first came to Asgard. Even in defeat, she was a proud warrior. Then in time she grew to be a powerful yet gentle queen. Heindall has always associated her with strength. However, thanks to Odin and his carelessness, the woman before him was all out of that legendary strength.

 

    Frigga, of course was far from broken. Give her a little time and she would be back to normal. Yet he wished Odin could see what he has brought his wife to. He wasn't always like this. In fact, his gentle side was what made Frigga fall for him. However, it seemed that the longer he sits in the throne, the weaker Odin's tenderness becomes.

 

    Heimdall can only hope that Thor does not follow in his footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that if there had been better communication, the events in the first Thor movie would have never happened.


	13. Down to Brass Tacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first day of work. Farbauti and Helblindi mourn. Byleistir does some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. So as a thank you, here is an early Christmas present. 🎁
> 
> Shout out to SweetSigyn, GraceElize, and Lov_pb for your well thought out comments.

    A part of Loki completely forgot about the manual labour aspect of his sentence. He isn't sure why he did. Well, no, that is a lie - he knows exactly why. There is something about reconnecting with his birth family that gives him such a profound sense of  _belonging_. It feels as if all of his broken pieces are mending before his very eyes. (And what that means for Loki is on the list of things he never wants to think about.)

 

    So Loki feels justifiably betrayed once Sigyn deems him sufficiently recovered and ready to carry out his sentence.

 

    "I don't know why you're getting so huffy at me, Friggason. I have nothing to do with your current predicament."

 

    Loki glares at her. "You declared me fit for whatever manual torture that awaits me."

 

    "I also declare you to be lazy. Relax. Hasn't Helblindi-King proven himself a kind ruler? He won't make you do anything more than you can bear."

 

    Loki pouts, but his face is resigned to his fate.

 

    "And besides, you could use the exercise. With as much sitting around as you've been doing, all of your lovely muscles will turn to flab."

 

    If looks could kill, Sigyn would be dead a thousand times over.

* * *

    Loki is extremely glad he isn't the runt he'd feared to be. While he is by no means particularly tall, he is at least slightly above average. Not that it makes the other Frost Giants' heated glares any less nerve wracking.

 

    It is interesting to see other Frost Giants that he is not related to. These in particular are strong like Byleister's troops. Unlike them however, these giants are not bald.  Their long, silken tresses are put up in simple tails or buns. It should make them seem feminine, but the rippling muscles banish any such thoughts.

 

    And speaking of muscles, there is certainly more diversity than he though there would be. Loki expected to see a sea of stocky Frost Giants like those described back home. And while there are such Giants here, there are also plenty of other builds too. He finds it fascinating. Or rather, he is fascinated that he's fascinated. Loki has never been to a realm without body diversity. He isn't sure why he expected none to be here.

 

    The Frost Giant in charge is a particularly svelte man with greying hair. The foreman seems intent on dividing the workers in the group that he does not appear to notice neither Loki nor the subsequent hatred his presence inspires.

 

    "Loki Laufeyson."

 

    Loki jumps at the sudden noise. What happened to his keen sense of awareness? This entire realm has him wrong footed.

 

    "Yes?" he smiles sweetly. He would strangle the man for associating him with his birth father. However, it would be hazardous to his health if he distances himself from the very people keeping him alive. That and Heblindi hasn't done anything to him. Yet.

 

    "You are on mortar duty."

 

    "Mortar duty?"

 

    "That's right. I don't know what I'm working with, and just about anyone can make sure the stone layers have enough mortar for the repairs."

 

    "What do you think I've done all my life? Held parties and hold court all my life?"

 

    The foreman just shrugs. "I don't know. I wasn't there, now was I? No, I'll have you on mortar duty, and once you prove yourself, I'll put you somewhere more befitting a man of your talents."

 

     The others break out in light chuckles. Loki could slaughter them all where they stand. But alas, Helblindi would certainly have to kill him. So instead, he just grits his teeth and heads over to a large pit filled with the mortar. He picks up a trowel and gets to work.

 

    It seems that Loki isn't the only one on mortar duty. Two particularly large men are tasked with making sure it doesn't set and mixing up more when it starts to get low. There are also a handful of others tasked with applying the mortar just as he is. They all seem to be either greenhorns, or infirm.

 

    Loki tries hard to tamp down on the bubbling anger. How dare he lump him in the same group as these people? He is Loki Friggason! He is superior to them in every way. It's hardly the first time he built a house. In fact he hand made the very cottage he and his wife raised their kids in.

 

    Admittedly he used a little bit of magic here and there. But for the most part he used his hands. And Boda was always so eager when she came home to him glistening from the fruits of his labour.

 

    That's how they conceived their eldest actually.

 

    He shakes the memories out of his head. Centuries later and the pain still feels crippling. Wouldn't do to break down in front of these creatures. As much as his brother says the cuffs will protect him, he doesn't trust them not to try something.

 

    To their credit, aside from some stares and some dirty looks, the other workers maintain peak professionalism. In fact, outside of breaks and meal times, they stay primarily focused with the task at hand. And by the end of the day, they have finished the necessary repairs to one of the larger food storages.

 

    "Will we be working on any homes?" Loki asks the foreman at one point.

 

    "If we are, I haven't gotten the memo. We only have so many resources. As much as I would like to singlehandedly fix all of Utgard's broken infrastructure, we gotta pick and choose what we can repair. So for now, we are focusing on doing the most good."

 

    Loki chuckles derisively. "And when you run out of supplies and there is still desolation as far as the eye can see?"

 

    The foreman shrugs nonchalantly. "As I understand it, that is up to you to sort out. In the mean time, I do what I can. No point in worrying about anything else."

 

    Loki frowns. "And you just trust me to find a way to fix everything?"

 

    "Don't have much choice in that, now do I? Besides, it's not like things can get too much worse."

 

    "Never say that. Trust me, it can always get worse."

 

    The foreman cackles at that. "I guess you're right," he says after composing himself. "Suppose you would be something of an expert."

 

    Loki frowns before nodding begrudgingly. "I suppose I am."

 

    The men work until the sun sets. They huddle together in a large throng to help navigation in the blustering night winds. The thought of having to endure this night after night is enough to sink Loki's heart.

 

    Eventually they start breaking off as the group nears each worker's home. Before he knows it, Loki stands in front of his house and tries to will himself to go up the stairs into his bedroom.

 

    Well, at least he tried before remembering his perfectly good couch on the first level.

* * *

    Helblindi-King feels like throwing something.

 

    Ever since the Asir Gatekeeper warned him about Thanos, he has been up to his neck in research. And while admittedly, the information Utgard's library has is sparse, the picture the books and scrolls paint is rather grim.

 

    And to make matters worse, there is nothing he can do about it. If Jotunheim can't dream of defeating Borson-King and his army, then taking on the Mad Titans is tantamount to suicide.

 

    Not for the first time, he longs for the Casket.

 

    Feeling impotent, he makes his way to Farbauti's rooms. The general would surely have an idea. Or at least help put things into perspective.

 

    He knocks on the door and waits for her answer. Technically, he could waltz in and there would be nothing she could do about it. His father liked to think closed doors were merely suggestions. But Farbauti is his mother. There is something inherently off putting to him about doing that.

 

    He waits for a little while before knocking again. Still no response. Helblindi-King reasons that it is acceptable to barge in if she is ill or dead and opens her unlocked door.

 

    The room is dark, and the air is stale. Everything is arranged with Farbauti's signature neatness except for the bed. It's in complete disarray with a Farbauti-shaped lump on top cradling a large fur. As he gets closer, he realizes that it's his father's favorite fur, and Farbauti is sobbing into it.

 

    He holds her reminiscent of the many times she's held him growing up. He won't ask why she's crying. Nor will he ask if she wants to talk. She is a woman of few words and much pride. She'll speak when she is ready.

 

    They sit there in the darkness. Helblindi gently rocks side to side until the sobs subside. Eventually, she pulls away to fix her face. Helblindi pretends he hasn't seen anything.

 

    "What brings you here, child?" she asks, "Surely it isn't to check on an old woman."

 

    Helblindi-King frowns. "No, I did not. There was something else."

 

    She turns to face him, seeming quick eager to change the subject. "Come then. Out with it."

 

    Helblindi-King sighs. "Thanos."

 

    Farbauti looks much less eager now. "Thanos?"

 

    "Yes. When I left Asgard, the Gatekeeper warned me about him."

 

    "Nothing for it, I suppose." Which is Farbauti-speak for "We are doomed."

 

    "I am conflicted. I want to warn the people, but I do not want to alarm them."

 

    "Our world is in shambles. This knowledge will do more harm than good. We have no hope to fight him off."

 

    "Then what should I do?"

 

    "The only thing you can. Talk to Loptr. Get the word out to our allies. But don't tell the masses. Not until you have a plan."

 

    Helblindi-King hums in agreement. It's not a plan per se, but it's a direction. And it's definitely more than he had before.

 

    He takes a moment to study his mother. Between reviving Jotunheim and preparing for what is essentially the end of all things, he hasn't had time to be with Farbauti.

 

    She was never a tall woman, but dhe made you forget her stature. Now, she looks tinier than she truly is. Her stone face shattered by her despair. Her head, normally shorn in a manner befitting a retired general, now sports white fuzz. She hardly resembles the powerful woman who raised him.

 

    Not for the first time, he curses Odin and his lot. And loathe as he is to admit it, that includes Loki.

 

    It's a strange dichotomy, but it really feels as if his eldest brother is two people. There is Loki - bringer of death and destruction, the bane of all Giant-kind. But there is also Loptr - sweet broken Loptr who is here to save his people. It is the hardest, most painful exercise remembering they are one and the same.

 

    He can't even imagine what this is like for Farbauti. For centuries, she watched her king - and then her husband - mourn for his firstborn. Then when he sees him again, alive and hale, it is to kill him. And he didn't even know it was him.

 

    Helblindi shakes himself of the gloom. His mother is threatening to slit apart at the seems. It's unfair to have her comfort him on top of everything.

 

    "Do you remember bedtime picnics?" Helblindi asks, jolting Farbauti out of her brooding. A small smile grows on her face.

 

    "How could I not? It was the only way to keep you and your brother in bed when you got ill."

 

    "How about we do one right now."

 

    Farbauti lifts an incredulous brow. "Now?"

 

    Helblindi shrugs. "No time like the present."

 

      Farbauti hums. It's as clear of a yes as he has ever heard from her.

* * *

 

    Loki is a special kind of odd.

 

    In fairness to him, having been raised among the Asgardians, Loki was destined to stick out. But best as Byleistir can tell, he isn't normal for an Asir either. Jury's still out on whether or not that is a good thing.

 

    He's so lost in thought that he does not see Sigyn rounding the corner until it is too late.

 

    "Forgive me Byleistir-Prince. I did not see you. I should-"

 

    "Peace, Sigyn," a warm chuckle rumbles in his chest, "It is fine. I am just as guilty as you are."

 

    Byleistir gives her a playful wink which sends Sigyn into cackles. The two have known each other since they were small. He father was the royal healer until his death. At which point, she took over his craft. The two grew up together terrorizing the royal staff.

 

    Well,  _he_ terrorized them. Sigyn's job was to be his audience and to smooth over ruffled feathers with her cuteness. In many ways, she is the little sister he never had. Sigyn, however, is something is a stickler for formality and tries to comport herself in a manner befitting her station.

 

    So naturally, it is his personal goal to make her smile at least once a day.

 

    "If it isn't overstepping my bounds," Sigyn interrupts his thoughts, "How did Loki-Prince's thing go?"

 

    Byleistir shrugs. "No idea. I haven't seen him yet."

 

    Sigyn nods in understanding. Before Byleistir can ask about her sudden interest she quickly switches gears. "And is there any update on the shifting teacher?"

 

    Byleistir groans and scrubs his face. He motions her to follow him and they go into a nearby empty room. The conversation isn't top secret so to speak, but it is also extremely private.

 

    "It's a disaster to put it midly," he sighs, "I've found some shifters. The problem is that the moment I mention my brother, they would rather face off against an ice wyrm instead."

 

    "Can't you just compel someone? He needs to learn before he gets himself killed."

 

    "Would you want to teach Borson-King something he needs to know?"

 

    Sigyn huffs. "No. I would rather face an ice wyrm."

 

    He snorts at that. "Too bad we can't just have whoever taught Nal-Queen teach him."

 

    "Well, why not?"

 

    "Because an off-worlder taught her. I don't know if they are still alive. Asgard would see it as an act of aggression."

 

    Sigyn groans in severe annoyance. "Asgard can fall off an ice floe for all I care."

 

    Byleistir chuckles. "If only. Well, I have taken up enough of your valuable time."

 

    Sigyn bows, "Have a good evening, my Prince. May the night find you well."

 

    As the two head off in separate directions, a thought tumbles around Byleistir's mind. It would make sense to have an off-worlder teach Loki if only because they would be less likely to kill him.

 

    And true, Asgard would not be particularly fond of the idea, but as Blindi informed him, they are more or less stuck without the Bifrost. The Gatekeeper can only let a small group pass through the portal at a time. No self respecting warmonger would try something.

 

    Feeling emboldened, he dashes to the Royal archives to find out from where Nal-Queen's teacher hails. As he tears through the dusty tomes, a small spark of hope burns within. If he can just find out where this person came from, he'd be that much closer to helping Loki accept himself. Not only that, but they could possibly find allies  with resources they'd be willing to share.

 

    He searches for hours on end. The sun begins to shine gently through the clouds before he stumbles upon the answer. The native word for the world has sounds he cannot hope to pronounce, but it near one of the Nine Realms. There is just one slight complication.

 

    It is the planet closest to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closest planet to Midgard (Earth) is technically Mars. Yes, Venus is generally closer to Earth, but at certain point in its rotation, Mars is closer.
> 
> I am not a huge Marvel fan, so I do not know how Martians work in that universe. However, I can write dissertations on DC. As such, my Martians wilk be inspired by - but not beholden to - DC Martians.


	14. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Co. head to Midgard. Fury is too old for this nonsense. Ironman is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last post of 2018. You guys are extremely patient.
> 
> Shout out to ImperialDragon, SweetSigyn, and Lov_pb. And thank you for everyone who read kudo'ed and bookmarked this story. I hope all of you continue to enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I am making ninja edits to this story. It's nothing that you would have to go back and read. Just working on making the language flow better.

    Introducing your old group of friends to your new group of friends is always something of an event. It's something that will either go very well or horribly wrong. There is no middle ground.

 

    So it is with great trepidation that Thor steps through the portal to the roof of Stark Tower. He watches on in amusement as Fandrall, Hogun, Sif, and Volstag pass through the portal gawking all the while.

 

    "This is the Man of Iron's tower? Is he Migard's ruler?" Fandrall asks.

 

    Thor chuckles. "Nay. No one person rules over Mdgard. Least of all Man of Iron."

 

    "Is he a prince then?" Volstag asks.

 

    "Nay, but he does live like one."

 

    His friends screw their faces up in confusion. Thor chuckles to himself. It's nice being the expert for once. Thor wonders if he knows more about modern Earth than Loki.

 

    Suddenly, a swarm of Ironman suits rise up from the sides of the building. They surround the group with weapons drawn. Sif and the Warriors Three all ready their weapons. One could practically see them vibrate with glee at the prospect of downing a new kind of foe.

 

    Thor lowers his hammer instead. To everyone else's confusion, he starts waiving.

 

    "Ho, there, Man of Iron! It's me, Thor! Remember me?"

 

    "Point Break!?" an echoing, disembodied voice exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

 

    "I'm on formal business from the King. I am seeking an audience from you to accomplish it."

 

    All is quiet for a while. The suits hover, though the weapons have lowered. Sif and the others lower theirs as well, but stay prepared to brandish them if need be.

 

    Finally the door to the roof swings open. "Come inside. We'll talk more about your 'noble quest'."

 

    The five walk inside and notice that the door had opened on it's own.

 

    "Is he a warlock?" Volstag asks.

 

    "The Man of Iron insists that he isn't. In fact, he hates the very idea of magic's existence." Thor explains. 

 

    "I think that is a cover story." Hogun intones.

 

    As they go inside, the Ironmen fly away. Once inside, the door swings shut.

 

    "Good afternoon, Prince Thor," greets a friendly disembodied female voice, "My name is FRIDAY, and I have been tasked with taking you to Tony."

 

    "Who's Tony?" Fandrall whispers.

 

    "I believe that is Man of Iron's real name." Thor whispers back.

 

    "Please continue down the hall through the elevator doors." Friday continues. The group looks ahead. Sure enough, the hallway ends at a small metal room. The strangeness of it all fills them with trepidation - except for Thor. Thor  continues on looking rather nonplussed. So for a lack of better options, they walk into the elevator.

 

    Once they are all inside, the doors close.

 

    "I am confused," Hogun says, "Is this Man of Iron a Fae?"

 

    Thor chuckles. "Relax my friend. On Midgard, they use this small metal rooms to take people to different levels of a building."

 

    "What's wrong with stairs?" Fandrall asks sounding very leery of this contraption.

 

    "My friend, have you seen the size of his tower?" Volstag teases.

 

    FRIDAY selects the level Tony is on, and the elevator goes down. Fortunately, the trip passes without incident. Before long, the doors open, and they step out into the common room.

 

    Time moves faster on Migard than any other realm. Thor knows that what has only been a few weeks for him is longer for Man of Iron. Yet he's taken aback by how noticeably older his shield brother is. There are lines on his face and greys in his hair that were not there before.

 

    "Goldilocks!" Man of Iron exclaims as he approaches, "A pleasure, as always. What brings you to my humble abode?" That gives them a chuckle. "Tony" and "humble" do not belong in the same sentence unless "isn't" is between them.

 

    "Sadly, I do not bring glad tidngs. We are here for Loki's sceptre. We believe that it is more sinister than we first thought."

 

    Tony let's out a wry laugh and heads towards his bar. "Yeah. No kidding, Sherlock. I'm thirsty. You wanna drink? I'm getting one." He starts getting out glasses for his guests anyway.

 

    "Man of Iron? Has something happened? It has only been a few weeks for me went we last met."

 

    "It's Ironman, actually. And a few weeks? Thor, I don't know things are in godland, but down here, it's been a few years."

 

    "Years?"

 

    "Yeah. Years. And in that time we've had to save the world time and time again. And almost destroyed it too. Turns out that glorified glow stick has an magic gemstone inside the whole time."

 

    "You found the Mind gem?"

 

    "Huh. So that's what it's called. Makes sense actually. Still, a buch of sickos used it to make super powered people to take over the world. Then an evil android that Bruce and I accidentally on purpose made tried to use it to make the ultimate form. But that backfired, and now we have Vision."

 

    "Vision?"

 

    "Yup. He's my robot grandson, and I am not letting you take him away."

 

    Thor takes this time to give his best impression of a confused puppy.

 

    Tony scrubs his face and knocks back his drink before pouring another. "Sit down. Get comfy. It's a long story."

* * *

    Today has been one of those days that just never end.

 

    Ever since the Sokovia fiasco, SHIELD has been on defense handling the fallout. In addition to that, Nick Fury has been working on contingency plans with Coulson as becomes increasingly obvious just how not dead Hydra is. Everyday, it becomes more and more obvious that SHIELD's days are numbered.

 

    So when he gets the report on a strange surge of energy coming from Avenger's Tower, Fury wishes he had hair just so he can tear it out in frustration. After the Ultron massacre, Stark's been pretty good about keeping his nose clean. Honestly, he expected that the guilt Stark's been feeling would be all the deterrent he would need to prevent another world ending event.

 

    Then again, this is the same man who invited a terrorist to bomb his house because reasons.

 

    Fury's first instinct it to send in a team. But he scraps that idea remembering that this it Tony Stark he's dealing with.

 

    Instead he decides to make a personal visit. Better to deal with the man himself. That and he is sick and tired of paperwork.

* * *

    The helicopter touches down on the rooftop an hour later. It's a small group of people: Fury, a handful of muscle, and SHIELD's top scientists Fitzsimmons.

 

    Fury didn't bother notifying Stark of their impromptu visit. He's found that when it comes to the head of Stark Industries, it is better to catch him off guard. So while Fitzsimmons set up, he strolls towards the door and knocks.

 

    He doesn't have to wait long before FRIDAY opens the door. It doesn't bother with directions. He already knows where to go.

 

    Surprisingly, Stark is there to greet him when the doors open.

 

    "What are you hiding?" Fury questions with a raised brow.

 

    " _What_?" Stark drawls sounding extremely suspicious, "Hiding? Why would I be hiding anything? I'm just being a good host."

 

    Fury snorts at that. "You? Being a good host? Yeah, and as you can see, I've got a full head of hair."

 

    "Wow. SHIELD is really upping their stealth R&D game."

 

    "Shut it. You and I both know that you're hiding something. Every time I come here unannounced you are always elbow deep in the lab working on your latest creation while blaring death metal."

 

    "I'm more of a heavy metal kind of guy. Death metal's okay. But only in small doses.

 

    "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. What are you hiding Stark? Are you going to tell me or do I gotta find out for myself?"

 

    Suddenly a crackle of static cuts through the tense atmosphere. A panicked man with a thick Scottish accent practically screams into Fury's radio.

 

    "Sir! That energy is the same energy as the Tesseract. The same one that Thor used to take Loki to justice on Asgard."

 

    A female British voice cuts through with the same amount of panic. "We think Loki might have escaped. Be careful, sir. We're sending backup."

 

    Fury very calmly drills his gaze deeper into Tony Stark's soul. "Start talking, Stark. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

    Thor is regretting his decision to introduce his friends to Pop Tarts. Or more accurately, he is regretting introducing them to Volstag. The man took to them like he takes to all food and demolished the whole box.

 

    They found a second box and now everyone is playing keep away. A small part of Thor wishes Loki were here for this. He probably wouldn't care for Pop Tarts - he has an extremely refined palate - but he is the reigning champion of keep away.

 

    The door opens and a very amused Stark shakes his head at them.

 

    "You know, when I said stay here and be quiet to hide from Fury, I did not mean mess up my workshop."

 

    "Your workshop was neat?" Hogun almost sounds surprised instead of his usual deadpan.

 

    Stark snorts. "That's fair. He, I got a visitor for you."

 

    Fury doesn't even bother waiting for Stark to move or introduce him. "Odinson. We nerd to talk."

 

    Thor's friends quickly brandish their weapons at the man.

 

    "You dare approach a son of Odin as such?" Sif snarls.

 

    "I don't care if he's the king of Candyland. The moment you barge into my planet, start making demands to destroy  something that keeps one of Earth's protectors alive, and try to take the law into your hands in a foreign place that you have no recognized authority in, your give up the right to social niceties."

 

    Stark, the imp, bursts out laughing.

 

    "And may I ask just what out find so amusing?" Fury glares.

 

    "Pot. Kettle."

 

    "Leave if you aren't going to be helpful."

 

    "I own this place. I can kick  _you_ out."

 

    "Then shut up." Miraculously he does.

 

    Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstag lower their weapons. Just who is this man who can cow Ironman?

 

    Thor clears his throat to bring the conversation back. "My friend. So long as this Vision has the Mind gem, his days are numbered. There us a great and powerful evil that will stop at nothing to get it back.

 

    "My father wants to take it back to Asgard and lock it away. But that would make my realm a target. My plan ensures that the Nine are safer. And unless you have a better plan, those are our only two options."

 

    "And how long do we have before this evil comes to visit?"

 

    "Hard to say. But I do know that he had been searching for the Mind gem shortly after Loki's defeat. I cannot say if he has found it and is biding his time, or concluded my brother stole it."

 

    "I see. Then I suppose that we'll have to think up a third option."

 

    "Are you mad, man?" Fandral is near hysterical, "There ate no other options!"

 

    "All my life I had people who told me that I wouldn't amount to anything. I ignored them and proved them all wrong."

 

    Fury presses his radio. "Get the bus ready. I'm bringing five with me."

 

    "What, no road trip for me?" Stark asks sarcastically.

 

    "You guys have air crafts back on Asgard?" Fury ignores the man completely.

 

    "Not as complex as the ones I've been on the last time I came," Their glances at this friends, "But my friends have been to realms with aircraft far more complex than what you have."

 

    Fury nods. "We'll go to the playground. See if SHIELD's top minds can come up with a mutually satisfying solution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury is old. As in as old as Steve Rogers old. He's been around since before the Civil Rights movement. So it's pretty impressive that he's been the head of SHIELD for so long. I wonder what his skin care regimen is.


End file.
